


Where You Belong

by blissedoutphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bratting, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Collars, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Degradation, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fluff, Fucking Machines, Gags, Gangbang, Grinding, Headspace, Humiliation, In Public, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Objectification, Omorashi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sexting, Smut, Spanking, Subspace, Watersports, dom!Phil, sub!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissedoutphil/pseuds/blissedoutphil
Summary: Dan had always wanted to be in a D/s relationship, but he doesn’t know how to sub properly. That was until he met Phil.





	1. Self-Control

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on blissedoutphil.tumblr.com for more hcs/fics :) and feedback is always appreciated <3

Dan plopped his suitcase on the bed. This is his life now.

He looked around. The room was big, perhaps twice the size of his room back at his old home. He can’t believe this place is now his. He had no time to ponder over this now, though. Phil had told him to get changed into something more comfortable before going for dinner.

He took off his dress shirt and trousers and put on a soft t-shirt and sweatpants before quickly getting out of the room. Phil had given him 15 minutes, and he didn’t want to disobey orders so soon. He found his way to the dining room and saw Phil sat at the head of the dining table.

Phil smiled widely at Dan and gestured him to his seat. He was excited to finally have Dan living with him. They’d been going out for almost a year already, and they had always planned to live together once Dan’s parents allowed him to move out when he turned 21.

* * *

Dan had been unhappy with all his vanilla relationships, had dreamed of being a sub, or even a sex slave whose purpose was only to be used, to pleasure his dom. He’d wondered what it’d be like to have a master, to be disciplined. To be owned. He’d researched lots about BDSM and D/s relationships, and the more he read, the more he was convinced that it was the only type of relationship that he’d be happy in.

They had met at a BDSM club. He decided to go to the club as recommended by his friend who frequented the place. His friend introduced him to Phil, explaining that he scened with Phil before and that Phil was the best dom he ever met. Phil, a young, successful businessman, helped the club train boys who wanted to learn how to submit properly in his spare time.

Dan, being totally new to the scene, was definitely cautious to trust anyone. Especially since he was so young and the place was filled with rich old businessmen. When he met Phil however, he found that his nerves disappeared. Phil wasn’t super old to begin with. Being only ten years older than Dan, he was one of the youngest doms there. He had watched Phil scene with his friend, and immediately wished to be Phil’s sub. Phil was such a good and experienced dom, stern but caring. He watched as Phil treated his sub gently, unlike a few other doms he saw in the club.

After Phil’s scene, they spent the rest of the night talking to each other, unexpectedly learning that they have a lot of chemistry together.

Since then, they started going out. Their relationship was actually vanilla, save for a few moments when Phil got a bit dominant in bed. Phil wanted to wait for when Dan could finally live with him, so he could properly show Dan all about BDSM, teach him how to fully submit. Dan couldn’t wait.

* * *

Dan sat down and started eating his dinner. He’d been to Phil’s house before, but it feels different now. He felt like he needed to be on his best behaviour. He could feel Phil’s eyes on him and he was suddenly shy to meet Phil’s gaze.

“I’m so glad to finally have you live with me,” Phil said, smiling.

“Me too,” Dan replied. He was very excited if he was being honest.

Dan’s training starts tomorrow. Neither of them wanted to waste any time. Phil had trained many subs before, and Dan had met some of them when he occasionally visited the club. They all gushed about how lucky Dan was to actually be Phil’s boyfriend. One of them even told him how jealous he was, and Dan guessed he really was lucky that Phil wanted him for more than just a trainee sub.

Dan spent the rest of dinner listening to Phil explain to him what he could expect from his training. They’ve discussed it plenty of times before; limits, safewords. But Phil wanted to be sure that they were on the same page. Dan was glad that it was his summer break from university, it meant that he could focus his whole time on training.

They spent the rest of the night cuddling in Dan’s bed and watching tv.

Long after Dan had fallen asleep in Phil’s arms, Phil found his mind wandering. He recalled the first time they had sex, about a month after they met. The look in Dan’s eyes as he was buried deep inside Dan. The desperation in Dan’s voice as he panted out his confessions, so lost in pleasure that he probably didn’t even realise what he was rambling. “Use me, Phil, let me be your toy. Please, I want you to own me.”

Phil had went slow and sweet that night, all the while whispering into Dan’s ear, promising Dan that one day, one day he can give Dan what he needs, one day he will help him to be what he so desperately wants to be.

 _Tomorrow, finally_ , Phil thought. He kissed Dan’s hair softly and closed his eyes, letting sleep take over him. He couldn’t wait.

* * *

Dan woke up with a startle as a loud alarm rang. He pressed the alarm and looked at the time. 10am. Phil wasn’t by his side anymore. He groaned, it was way too early to be up during summer break. He noticed a piece of paper next to the clock.

_Morning, Dan!_

_I decided to wake you up a little late since it’s only your first day. I also won’t get you to do too much today. But I trust that you’d complete the list before I come home. You can always call me if you need anything. See you at 6pm, that’s when the fun begins ;)_

_xoxo_

_Phil_

“How is 10am _late_?” Dan scoffed. He read through his to-do list. Phil was right, there really wasn’t much for him to do. He decided he had time, so he rolled over and looked at his phone, starting to scroll twitter. After ten minutes though, Dan started feeling guilty for procrastinating Phil’s orders. He sighed and got up, making his way to the bathroom.

He took a shower and shaved all his pubes off - the first thing on his to-do list. It was a lot harder than he thought it would be and he took much longer than he expected, since he had never done it before. After about an hour in the shower, he finally stepped out, rather amazed by how smooth his crotch was. He decided that he actually enjoyed feeling like a hairless baby.

“Wear whatever you’re comfortable in,” he read his to-do list aloud. Shrugging, he got dressed back into the clothes he wore the previous night. He was instructed to have fruits for breakfast, and although he would much rather have some cereal that he saw in the kitchen, he accepted Phil’s instructions.

Dan had no more orders to follow until lunch, which was to have the healthy meal Phil had prepared, so he spent his time playing a video game they’d always play together whenever he visited Phil.

After lunch, it finally sunk in that he was now living with Phil and trying to have a D/s lifestyle. Dan found himself being overwhelmed by the sudden change in his life. He stared out the ceiling to floor window that overlooked the city. He couldn’t believe that he was living in Phil’s penthouse, letting Phil take care of him and all his expenses. He felt really grateful. When his parents first met Phil, they weren’t exactly happy. Not because Dan’s gay- Dan was fortunate to have parents who accepted his sexuality- but because Phil was much older than him, so they didn’t exactly trust him. But Phil’s charm won them over, and Dan’s parents were soon convinced that their son was in good hands. He was glad that his parents allowed him to stay at Phil’s now. They just didn’t need to know of their son’s BDSM lifestyle, and everything’s dandy.

As 6pm drew nearer, Dan got to work as he was instructed to stretch himself open and wait for Phil naked on his bed. He got lube from the drawer and fingered himself. He’d done this before, nothing difficult yet. His heartbeat increased slightly as he pondered over what was going to happen. He hoped Phil would go slow on him on the first day, nothing too difficult that he couldn’t handle. He wanted to be good for Phil but he was scared that he might disappoint him.

At 6pm sharp, Phil came in. Work was boring, and he was looking forward to coming home to Dan all day. He walked to Dan’s room and found Dan lying on the bed naked, scrolling his phone.

“Hey welcome home, babe,” Dan said casually, placing his phone on the bedside table. His heart beat faster as he saw Phil leaning against the doorframe, staring at him with so much lust but not saying a word. He had a very authoritative aura about him that made Dan a bit nervous. He slowly sat up.

“Hey. Lie back down, honey,” Phil instructed, voice soft, not wanting to make Dan anxious, “and jerk yourself off.” 

They both knew each other’s safewords, and Phil had assured Dan that he could stop him at anytime if he got uncomfortable. Taking a deep breath, Dan did as he was told. He wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and slowly stroked himself up. He twisted his hand at the tip, letting out a small moan. He wanted to put on a show for Phil.

“Today’s lesson,” Phil said as he took slow steps towards the bed, “is self-control. C’mon, I know you can go faster than that.”

Dan whimpered, looking Phil in the eyes as he picked up his pace and stroked himself to full hardness. “From today onwards, you only touch yourself when I say you can,” Phil demanded, watching Dan gulp as he gave a tiny nod.

“Stop.”

Dan reluctantly removed his hand from his cock, letting out a long breath. Phil was standing right over him at the edge of the bed, fully clothed in his suit, and Dan’s cock twitched as he realised how exposed he was. He was loving it.

“Continue.”

Dan was quick to stroke himself again, desperately needing the friction.

“You only come when I give you permission.”

As soon as Dan heard that, his hand slowed down, making sure that he wouldn’t come so soon.

“I didn’t say you can slow down, Dan.”

Phil’s tone was so assertive that it sent a shiver down Dan’s spine. He moaned as he stroked himself faster again. Precum was already leaking onto his fingers. After a while, he felt his orgasm approaching. “Phil, I need to-”

“Control yourself,” Phil interrupted, “and you are to call me Sir or Master when we play.”

“Yes, s-sir,” Dan replied softly. He had never experienced Phil being this dominant before, and it only made him hornier. His fringe was curling from sweat, and he scrunched his face, eyes squeezing shut as he concentrated on not coming. It was tough since his hand was still moving on his cock fast.

“Look at me,” Phil instructed.

Dan opened his eyes immediately. His brows furrowed, he really didn’t want to disobey Phil but it was so hard to control himself. “Please, Sir please I really need-”

“Begging so soon already?” Phil smirked, and Dan whimpered.

Just as he was about to orgasm, apology on the tip of his tongue, Phil ordered him to remove his hand. Dan didn’t know whether to feel relieved or upset since his orgasm is now delayed.

Phil slowly undressed and Dan had to fight the urge to wrap his fingers around his cock. Phil smirked as he saw Dan’s hand move towards his aching cock before quickly returning to his side.

“Good boy, you’re learning fast,” Phil praised, and a blush crept on Dan’s cheeks.

Phil pushed Dan’s legs up, resting his ankles on his shoulders. He pushed two fingers past Dan’s lips, and Dan eagerly licked and sucked on them. His other hand caressed Dan’s smooth crotch, making sure he avoided touching his cock.

Dan moaned around Phil’s fingers and bucked his hips a little, trying to get any form of contact with his cock. Phil only gripped Dan’s hip hard, making them stay put, and making Dan whine.

Phil pressed his fingers against Dan’s tongue before taking them out. He spread Dan’s asscheeks and shoved his saliva-slicked fingers into Dan’s hole, pleased to feel that Dan has been properly stretched. Dan’s thighs shivered as Phil continued inspecting.

“Nice to see that you’ve done what I’ve asked of you,” Phil commended. He aligned himself with Dan’s hole and pushed into Dan slowly, bottoming out. Dan let out a loud moan.

“Ah yes, back to learning about controlling yourself. Let’s see if you can control the sounds you make. You make pretty sounds but I want you to be quiet now, okay?” Phil pressed his index finger against Dan’s lips, “Not a sound.”

Dan nodded, he and Phil both know that he’s a loud boy. He hoped Phil would go slow so that he could control his sounds. Of course Phil didn’t.

Phil’s thrusts into him were harsh, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Dan teared up as he swallowed every moan and whimper he wanted to make.

Phil was groaning and panting above him. “Touch yourself, but remember, don’t come until I say so.”

Dan didn’t know if he could last. He reluctantly brought his hand back to his cock and accidentally whined loudly. His eyes widened as he realised he had disobeyed. Phil pressed his finger against his lips, letting it slide. It was Dan’s first lesson, after all.

Tears flowed down Dan’s cheeks, he was so overwhelmed with the need to come. “Focus on me, Dan. Not your cock. Focus on pleasuring your master, pleasing me, then you’ll find it easy to control yourself,” Phil panted. Dan breathed heavily as he focused, taking Phil’s advice.

Phil came deep inside Dan and pulled out. Dan was relieved that at least his prostate wasn’t receiving stimulation anymore. But his hand was still stroking his cock, slick with precum.

Without warning, Dan came with a moan, before apologizing profusely. “I’m sorry Master, I’m sorry, sorry sorry sorry” he rambled as he orgasmed, eyes shut, tears flowing, his hand loosely wrapped around the base of his cock.

Phil wiped his tears. “Hey, open your eyes, look at me,” Phil said softly.

Dan slowly opened his eyes, disappointed in himself that he broke so many of Phil’s rules.

“Shh baby, it’s okay, you did so well for me,” Phil whispered, cupping Dan’s cheeks gently.

“B-but I broke. So many- your rules,” Dan tried to say in between sobs.

“It’s only your first training, so I expected it. You actually lasted longer than many subs I’ve trained, I’m so proud of you,” Phil assured him.

Dan can’t help but smile at that. “Thank you, Sir.”

Phil pulled Dan to sit up, then he wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist. “But of course I do expect you to get better at obeying the rules as your training goes on,” Phil said as he carded his hand through Dan’s sweaty hair.

Dan nodded, determined to be better for Phil next time.

Phil ordered a pizza and while waiting for it, they had a quick shower together and got dressed into their pyjamas.

After dinner, they cuddled in bed and Phil went through what he hoped Dan had learned that night.

No touching himself without permission, no coming without permission. Even when Phil wasn’t around. If the rules are broken, Dan can expect punishment. Dan was expected to keep his body hairless. Dan was to call Phil Sir or Master when they’re playing.  _Seems easy_ , Dan thought.

Dan curled into Phil’s side as they got ready to sleep. He was excited for the next day already.


	2. Patience and Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're enjoying this fic so far, do give me some feedback thank u~~

Dan slapped the clock as the alarm rang. 9:45am. He groaned. Rubbing his eyes, he picked up the note next to the clock.

_Morning, Dan!_

_I’m gonna wake you up a little earlier every day :) Your lesson today: a good sub helps his Master even outside the bedroom._

Dan read his to-do list. Phil gave him house chores to do today. He groaned again, he never liked doing chores. But his desire to please Phil soon took over. He clambered out of bed and took a shower.

_I’ve picked an outfit for you, it’s the one hanging on the left in the closet._

Dan opened the closet, and heat rose on his cheeks as he saw what Phil picked for him that day.

He took the maid outfit out of the closet, trailing his fingers over the soft cloth. He gasped as he noticed the pink lace panties he was supposed to wear. He put it on carefully, afraid he might accidentally tear it. The panties fit just nice, accentuating his ass.

He then put on the black and white dress. It was so short that if he bent just a little, his panties would be visible. Dan was getting turned on just seeing himself in the mirror, he didn’t even know he enjoyed cross-dressing until now.

He struggled putting on the white thigh high laced stockings. They had cute little ribbons at the top, and Dan felt himself getting harder. The panties were beginning to feel too small. Finally, he put on the headpiece.

_I’d love to see a picture of you in your outfit._

Dan posed in front of the mirror, hand on hip, smirking. He took a photo and sent it to Phil.

Dan: love the outfit u picked for me, thank u Sir xo

His phone beeped almost immediately.

Phil: My little maid’s so sexy today ;) I’m getting horny just looking at ur pic

Dan blushed as he read Phil’s text. He bent over a little in front of the mirror, lifting his skirt up and showing a bit of his panties. He took another picture and sent it.

Dan: my fave might be the panties, this outfit is turning me on too D:

Phil: Aww is my baby horny? Show me. Touch yourself. Don’t take those pretty panties off tho

Dan sighed in relief. It felt so good getting permission to touch himself, his cock was already hard and he didn’t know how he was going to survive the day not touching himself even once.

He sat on the floor and took his cock out of his panties. With one hand recording himself, he stroked himself and moaned a little. He sent the short video to Phil.

His phone rang. Phil facetimed him.

“Ph- Sir..” Dan moaned when he picked up.

“Look at my horny little maid,” Phil murmured, “It’s only the start of the day and you’re already jerking yourself off like a whore.”

Dan whined, Phil’s voice made him hornier. Dan bucked his hips a little, putting on a show for Phil.

“You’re making me horny at work. That’s not fair, is it?” Phil growled, showing his clothed erection.

Dan gasped, twisting his fingers at his tip. A little precum leaked out.

“Is my slutty maid enjoying himself?” Phil continued dirty talking.

Dan whimpered out a yes, feeling his orgasm approaching. Just when he was about to come, Phil said, “Stop. Don’t wanna soil those pretty panties with your cum now, do you?”

Dan whined as he removed his hand. “Ah, but Sir I was so close.”

“You’re not getting to come until I do, baby. Better start working on those chores! See you later,” Phil said with a smirk.

“Yes, Sir,” Dan replied, breathing heavy.

With a sigh, he tried to tuck his erection back into his tight panties and went to start on his chores.

As Dan swept the house and ironed the clothes, he forgot about being horny and his erection died down soon enough.

But when he ate lunch, he remembered Phil’s voice from earlier in the day. He remembered seeing Phil’s clothed bulge, and thought about wrapping his lips around Phil’s cock, thought about swallowing Phil’s come. He became hard again. Groaning, Dan tried to stop his erection by thinking about other things, but his cock remained hard.

Dan wanted so badly to touch himself again. He texted Phil asking for permission, but Phil told him to just be patient and wait for him to come home.

Dan tried to forget about his cock by doing more chores, but his mind kept replaying Phil’s voice talking dirty earlier in the morning. He remembered the sex they had the previous night, how dominant and sexy Phil was. He remained hard, his tip poking out of his panties and rubbing against the smooth cloth of his dress as he dusted the shelves.

It was only 3pm. It was Friday, so Phil would be home by 5pm, earlier than other weekdays. Even though it was only 2 more hours, Dan didn’t think he could wait that long. Looking around as if to make sure Phil couldn’t see him, he slowly brought his hand down to his cock. The lesson on self-control the previous night niggled at the back of his mind, but he ignored the feeling of guilt that had threatened to stop his hand.

He moaned in relief as he jerked himself off as quickly as he could, scared that Phil might suddenly appear. He took his panties off before coming, making sure it won’t stain so Phil wouldn’t know he broke the rules. Dan quickly cleaned up his come after he orgasmed.

Despite having orgasmed, Dan didn’t feel good at all. Sighing, he went to the kitchen to do his last chore for the day; cooking dinner. He tried to keep his mind off what he just did, but he couldn’t help feeling guilty and afraid that Phil would find out somehow.  _What punishment would Phil give me if he found out?_ Dan shuddered at the thought.

Phil pushed the door open at 5pm and Dan flinched, his heartbeat growing faster.  _Phil won’t know,_  he kept telling himself. Dan continued setting the table for dinner, pretending everything was fine.

“How’s my little maid doing?” Phil smiled as he saw Dan setting the dining table.

“Welcome home, Sir,” Dan tried to sound sexy, but his voice trembled just a bit. He hoped Phil didn’t notice, but Phil, being the caring being he is, furrowed his brows in concern. “Are you okay, Dan?”

“I’m fine,” Dan smiled, hoping it was convincing enough, “it’s just. I need to come so bad,” he lied, pouting.

Phil grinned. “Patience, boy. You made me horny all day too, but I was waiting to get home to you. Dinner first though, I’m hungry.”

 _Patience, boy. That’s what you should’ve had._ Dan thought dismally. He tried to eat dinner, but guilt ate him up instead. He smiled weakly when Phil complimented his cooking.

“Hey,” Phil said softly, “if you’re not comfortable, you know you can always tell me, yeah? I’m sorry if I’m making you wait too long to come. Do you need me to help you out now?” Phil’s voice was laced with concern, and the more Phil spoke, the more Dan felt horrible for breaking Phil’s rules. He felt like he could cry into his chicken right then.

Dan shifted in his seat. “Phil, I-” he didn’t know how to continue. He stared at his plate, didn’t dare look Phil in the eyes. Phil only waited patiently for Dan to continue, worry evident in his eyes.

Dan took a big breath before saying in a rush, “Sir I broke your rules, I’m sorry.”

Tears started to flow down his cheeks as he admitted to touching himself and coming without permission.

Dan gulped when he finished speaking, feeling Phil’s eyes staring at him. When Phil still hadn’t responded after what felt like ages, Dan dared himself to look up. The look of disappointment on Phil’s face was enough to send more tears flowing again, and Dan rambled out his apologies as he stared at his chicken.

“Dan, calm down,” Phil said softly.  _How could he be so calm when his sub just disobeyed him like this?_  Dan wondered.

“Thank you for telling me, I appreciate your honesty,” Phil continued.  _I don’t deserve to be a sub for such a wonderful dom like Phil,_ Dan thought.

“But you know that you still need to be punished for breaking the rules.”

Dan’s heartbeat sped up. He trusted Phil, but he was still afraid of being punished.

“Don’t worry,” Phil could see fear cross Dan’s eyes, “since it’s your first punishment, I won’t go too harsh on you,” Phil’s voice was so gentle and Phil’s hand caressing his cheek and wiping his tears away was so soft and Dan really didn’t think he was worthy to sub for Phil.

“I’m sorry,” he sniffled out again, leaning into Phil’s touch.

Phil simply smiled and shook his head. “Finish up your food and do the dishes first.”

They ate the rest of their meal in silence, Dan shaking with nerves. Phil then went to shower and change while Dan did the dishes as slowly as he could to delay his time for punishment.

Phil entered the kitchen just as Dan was done wiping the last plate. He held his hand out for Dan, and Dan shakily intertwined his fingers together with Phil’s.

“It’s okay baby, everyone makes mistakes,” Phil tried to calm Dan’s nerves, soothingly rubbing circles onto Dan’s hand with his thumb.

Phil stopped Dan in front of a wall opposite the couch. He made Dan cross his arms behind his back. “Grab your elbows and don’t let go,” he instructed.

With one hand, he pushed Dan’s shoulder down until Dan was kneeling, facing the wall. Phil took out a coin and held it in front of Dan’s nose. “Now Dan, I want you to kneel here for 20 minutes and think about what you’ve done wrong, and how you can avoid doing it next time. Hold the coin to the wall with your nose. For every time you drop it, I’ll add 10 minutes. Stay still, if you move you’ll have to restart. Understand? Your time starts when you take the coin.”

Dan gulped and nodded. “Yes, Sir,” he replied quietly.

With his nose, he pushed the coin against the wall. Phil ran his hand softly through Dan’s hair and adjusted the maid headpiece. “Let’s hope you can listen to instructions this time,” he commented before walking away.

Dan tried his best not to fidget. He wasn’t expecting getting a time out but it was better than what he had expected. He relaxed and closed his eyes.  _This is going to be easy_ , he thought.

Phil grabbed a book and quietly sat down on the couch. He had the perfect view of Dan’s back.

Dan didn’t know where Phil went, but he didn’t dare disobey orders now. He started thinking about what Phil told him to. The room was so quiet, all that he could hear was his own breathing and his own thoughts. Immediately, he felt guilt and regret again. He blinked back tears as he thought about how naughty he was, breaking rules like that just because he was selfish enough to care only about his own desires and not his Master’s. He realised that he also hadn’t learned the previous day’s lesson at all, and he let out a sigh, disappointed in himself.

Almost ten minutes passed, and Phil looked up from his book. Dan was so still that he might as well be a piece of furniture against the wall. He smiled to himself and returned his attention to his book.

Dan wondered how much time has passed. He felt like he’d been staring at the wall for ages, and his nose began to itch. He ignored the itch as best he could and focused on more reflecting.

Only five minutes left, and Phil was impressed by Dan. His old subs would have fidgeted lots by now, but Dan never moved once. Suddenly, Dan sneezed, dropping the coin.  _I thought too soon,_ Phil thought. He almost felt bad for having to add more time.

Dan cursed himself after he sneezed. He looked at the coin on the floor, unsure whether he could move to pick it up. Phil appeared next to him, and he looked up. He was about to apologize for dropping the coin when Phil smiled at him, picking up the coin. “Because you’ve been doing well so far and because it wasn’t your fault you had to sneeze, I’m going to add just 5 minutes instead of 10, okay?” Phil explained.

Dan smiled at that, and eagerly pressed the coin to the wall with his nose again. Despite feeling like his knees were aching slightly, he was happy to stay still like that for as long as he could if it meant that he can please Phil.

When 25 minutes were finally over, Phil went over to Dan and knelt down next to him. “Good job, your punishment’s over,” he said softly, holding out his hand for Dan to drop the coin in. He then opened his arms, and Dan immediately leaned into Phil’s embrace.

“What have you learnt while in time out?” Phil questioned, stroking Dan’s soft hair.

Dan felt like a small boy as he answered. “I won’t touch myself or come without your permission again, Sir. I shouldn’t have thought about only my own desires and not yours. That was selfish of me,” Dan mumbled, looking down at his hands. “I’m sorry, Sir. I’ll be patient and wait for you to come home next time. I promise to have more self-control.”

“I’m glad you’ve learned your lesson,” Phil said with a small smile, tilting Dan’s chin so Dan was looking at him. “And thank you for being honest with me instead of hiding your bad behaviour from me. You took your punishment so well, I’m so proud of you,” Phil said before he kissed Dan’s forehead.

Phil got up and helped Dan up. He carried Dan to the bathroom. “Your knees must be aching,” he commented, but Dan just shrugged it off. Dan stood and allowed Phil to strip him off the maid outfit. Phil then drew a bath for Dan.

“But Phil, you haven’t got to come yet today,” Dan realised, “Let me help you.”

Phil chuckled, “It’s okay, baby, I want to take care of you right now.”

Dan sighed, feeling so lucky to have Phil.

After his bath, Phil brought Dan to bed and massaged Dan’s legs and arms. “Thank you Phil, I love you so much,” he felt like no matter how many times he says it, it will never be enough for how good Phil treats him.

Phil pecked him on the lips. “Goodnight, Dan. Tomorrow will be another fun day.”


	3. Endurance and Stamina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to think this story would've been more suitable as a series rather than a chaptered work...hmm oh well too late now. ao3 is more confusing than I thought lol woops

Dan woke up from the soft brush of Phil’s lips against his instead of the annoying sound of an alarm clock the next day. It was a Saturday, so Phil didn’t need to go to work. “Morning, love,” Phil mumbled, kissing his way down from Dan’s mouth to his neck.

Dan rested his hand on Phil’s hair and gasped as Phil sucked on the skin at his neck. “G’mornin,” he managed to reply.

“Today’s training,” Phil said in between kisses on Dan’s chest, “will be on,” he tweaked a nipple, making Dan whimper softly, “endurance and stamina.”

Dan shuddered at that. He wondered what the lesson would entail.

Phil decided to start a few hours after lunch, so they had a lazy morning cuddling while playing some video games.

When they were both ready, Phil led Dan back to his room. Phil’s room was bigger than Dan’s, and it had a walk-in closet. Phil told Dan to get comfortable on his hands and knees on the bed and stretch himself while he disappeared into the closet.

Dan got undressed and waited in the position as instructed, facing the headboard, away from the closet. His heart beat faster as he fingered himself and thought about what Phil was going to do to him, he couldn’t wait.

He turned around when he heard Phil struggle slightly. Dan’s eyes widened as he saw what Phil was dragging. A fucking machine. His mouth hung open slightly, watching as Phil placed the machine on the chest he had at the end of the bed.

“Good subs can endure being fucked by their Master for as long as their Master takes, and as hard as their Master gives it to them,” Phil said, gently taking Dan’s ankles and tying them to the machine stand. He then tied Dan’s hands together with rope. Phil tied the other end of the rope to the base of the machine, making sure it was taut so that Dan couldn’t move away from the machine.

“Have you stretched yourself properly?” Phil asked, grabbing the lube next to Dan to soak his fingers with it.

“Yes, Master,” Dan breathed out, gasping as he felt Phil’s fingers slide into him to check.

“Good boy,” Phil praised while he lubed up the dildo on the machine. Dan smiled, he could never get tired of being praised by Phil.

“Ready?” Phil asked, and Dan arched his back, exposing his hole more. “Yes, Master.”

Phil aligned the dildo to Dan’s hole, and pressed the remote. The dildo started moving slowly into Dan, and his breath hitched. The dildo moved out as slowly as it moved in, and it kept up the slow pace. It wasn’t enough stimulation, and Dan bucked his hips back for more.

Phil chuckled. “Don’t be too greedy. You don’t wanna get more than you bargained for now, do you?”

Dan shook his head and tried to keep still. The machine was so slow that he was only half hard.

“Have fun, boy,” Phil said, ruffling Dan’s hair before walking out of the room.

Fifteen minutes passed and Dan groaned. He needed more. His cock was finally fully hard, but the slow pace of the dildo moving in and out of him was frustrating him.

Phil walked in. “How are you doing, baby?” He asked, hand resting on Dan’s back.

“Master please, it’s too slow, not enough, I need more,” Dan panted frustratedly.

Phil stroked Dan’s cock, making him moan. “A master goes at any pace he likes,” Phil said, tilting Dan’s chin to look at him, “and should a good sub accept what his Master gives him with appreciation, or with complaint?”

Dan gulped, lowering his gaze. He didn’t dare to look into Phil’s intense blue eyes. “With appreciation, Master. Thank you, Master,” he replied quietly.

Phil kissed Dan’s lips softly. “That’s a good boy,” he said.

“Now can you help the machine find your prostate?” he asked, and Dan started wiggling his hips. When Dan let out a loud moan, Phil smiled. “Good, now keep still like that, okay?”

Dan nodded, moaning softly as the dildo softly brushed against his prostate with every slow thrust.

Phil stroked Dan’s ass. He took the remote out his pocket and turned up the speed. Dan cried out.

“You have permission to come whenever you need to,” Phil smiled, and headed to the armchair in the corner of his room.

Dan was glad he had permission because he didn’t think he would last long now. The dildo hit his prostate with every thrust, and he was moaning endlessly, toes curling. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Phil sat in the armchair, stroking himself. Dan felt so exposed, especially since Phil was still fully clothed, only his cock tucked out of his pants. But he was loving every moment of this, how Phil is just watching him as he gets fucked by a machine. He wanted to entertain Phil so he made more whorish sounds, closing his eyes, mouth forming an O. Dan felt himself leak precum.

A few moments later, Dan was coming onto the bed, panting and moaning. The pleasure was short-lived though as the dildo continued hitting his sensitive prostate. His moans turned into cries as he felt overwhelmed, and he started begging Phil. “Too- too much, Master, p-please,” he whimpered.

“What’s that? I thought you wanted more,” Phil replied, getting up and moving slowly towards Dan.

Dan started crying, it was all too much. But at the same time, his cock was already starting to get hard again. He enjoyed the mix of pain and pleasure.

Phil stroked Dan’s back and Dan calmed down some, trying to focus on Phil’s soft touches instead. Phil turned the speed down and Dan breathed out a “Thank you, Master.”

“Good boy Dan, endurance and stamina come hand in hand,” Phil noted as he saw that Dan was hard again. He stopped the machine, leaving the dildo in Dan. He then left the room and Dan tried to breathe evenly. He never had multiple orgasms before, so he was surprised that he could get hard again so fast. But he felt proud as Phil praised him. He just wanted to be good for his Master.

Phil came back with a glass of water and another fucking machine. Dan gasped as he saw the new machine. His heart sped up again, his ass clenching around the dildo inside him. The new machine was the exact same as the one behind him.

“Drink up, love, you still have quite a long while to go,” Phil said softly, tipping the glass to Dan’s lips.

Dan hadn’t even realised he was thirsty until Phil held the glass in front of him. He drank up, thanking Phil softly when Phil put the glass away.

“So polite, so good for me,” Phil smiled, and Dan blushed, ducking his head.

Phil put the new machine in front of Dan, the dildo right at Dan’s mouth. “Now, sometimes Masters like to share their subs,” Phil began, and noticed Dan’s eyes widen, “Of course, with the consent of the sub.” 

Dan had asked to be fully trained for everything a sub should be prepared to do, so Phil was going to help him. Dan had talked about wanting to experience gangbangs before, how being used by multiple men at the same time was a fantasy of his, but Phil wasn’t going to do it until he was sure Dan was completely prepared for it.

“So, get used to having both your holes used at the same time,” Phil continued. Dan licked his lips and opened his mouth eagerly, his pupils blown. Phil angled the dildo properly, its tip touching his lips. Phil put a squeaky ball next to Dan’s hands for Dan to squeeze if he needed to safeword.

He then stood up and turned both machines on, having them at the same slow speed. He watched as the new dildo slid in and out of Dan’s mouth, watched as Dan relaxed his jaw and closed his eyes, watched his chest rise and fall, keeping his breathing steady. Phil licked his lips, his pants felt too tight now.

He sat back down at his armchair and took his cock out again, stroking himself slowly, imagining it was his cock in Dan’s mouth instead of the dildo. 

After a few minutes, Phil sped up both machines. Dan gagged around the dildo in his mouth but quickly got used to the new rhythm. He took this as an opportunity to better himself at cocksucking. He pretended the dildo was Phil’s dick and sucked at it, hollowing his cheeks, licking the length, humming around the dildo. He did everything he knew that would stimulate an actual cock. He even leaned forward to deepthroat.

Soon, Phil turned up the speed of the machines even more. Dan moaned around the dildo. He couldn’t do anything anymore but relax his mouth and let himself be mouth fucked. The dildo in his ass was pressing his prostate harder with each thrust, and Dan felt his orgasm pool in his lower stomach again.

Phil watched as Dan came a second time, gagging and moaning around the dildo fucking his mouth. Saliva was dribbling down his chin and tears were flowing down his cheeks. Dan cried out as he felt overwhelmed and sensitive again after he came down from his high, but he didn’t press the ball to safeword. He felt tired after coming twice, but he was genuinely enjoying this training. He honestly didn’t want to stop, even if he felt overstimulated.

Phil slowed down the speed of both machines, and Dan moaned softly, chest heaving. His body was lined with a sheen of sweat, and his hair was a curly, sweaty mess. Phil stroked Dan’s cock once and Dan whimpered around the dildo. He wasn’t sure if he could actually get hard a third time.

“You’re doing so well, Dan,” Phil praised. He stopped the machine in Dan’s ass. He gently untied Dan’s ankles and the rope connected to his hands. He left Dan’s hands still tied together, though. He removed the machine, placing it on the floor instead.

Dan’s ass suddenly felt very empty and he whined, his hole clenching around nothing. He wondered what Phil was trying to do, but he couldn’t really think about it, too preoccupied with the dildo still slowly sliding in and out between his lips.

“Good boy, such a good boy for me yeah?” Phil continued praising softly, hands resting on Dan’s hips. Dan hummed around the dildo and arched his back slightly.

Slowly, Phil pushed his dick into Dan’s gaping hole until he bottomed out. Dan sighed contentedly, it felt so so much better than a dildo. His own cock twitched.

Phil started thrusting, moaning as he did so. “Baby, you feel so good,” he panted out. Dan moaned around the dildo in response.

“You like being fucked like this, huh? Like having all your holes filled up,” Phil started dirty talking, and Dan was definitely wrong to think he had a weak stamina. His cock slowly grew harder again with every thrust Phil did, every word Phil said. He moaned, tears mixed with sweat and saliva dribbling down his chin.

Phil brought his hand to Dan’s cock, stroking it. “I know you can come again, I know you can endure this,” he panted out.

Dan was making so much noise around the dildo, and Phil sped it up. He matched his thrusts with the dildo’s speed. He felt his own orgasm approaching, and he wanted to come with Dan. He angled himself to hit Dan’s prostate with every thrust, and he stroked Dan’s cock with the same speed as his thrusts.

Dan whined, feeling orgasm pooling for the third time. He was breathing heavily, and his sweat rolled down his forehead. He grabbed at the bedsheets, knuckles turning white. He groaned as Phil continued jerking him off, fingers twisting at his tip. His jaw went lax as the dildo relentlessly fucked his mouth.

Dan cried out loud as he came for the third time that evening, his mind spinning with pleasure again. Phil pumped him throughout his orgasm and less come spurted out. He felt exhausted by the end of his orgasm. He slowly loosened his grip on the bedsheets, blinking his tears away. He felt the dildo in his mouth slow down, then Phil was holding onto his hips tightly, fingernails digging into his skin.

Phil had slowed down the fucking machine before coming inside Dan, moaning out Dan’s name repeatedly. Dan felt himself get filled up with Phil’s come, and he felt so good. He temporarily forgot his tiredness and basked in the feeling of being so full with Phil’s come.

Phil pulled out and stopped the machine. Dan didn’t even realise the dildo in his mouth had stopped, only the tip still between his lips, because he was too busy focusing on keeping all of Phil’s come inside him, clenching his ass so none would dribble out.

Phil quickly removed the fucking machine, placing it on the floor next to the other one. He untied Dan’s hands and pulled Dan closer to him. Dan whimpered as Phil hugged him.

“Shh, baby you did so well I’m so proud of you,” Phil whispered into Dan’s ears soothingly. He started worrying when Dan wouldn’t stop mewling. “Are you okay?” he asked quietly, pushing Dan’s sweaty fringe out of his eyes.

Dan wiped at a tear falling down his face. “Your come- it got out I- wanted it in,” Dan said between sobs.

Phil chuckled softly, taking Dan’s hand and kissing his knuckles. “We can do cumplay next time,” he assured.

Dan stayed in Phil’s embrace, smiling softly at Phil’s soft voice telling him what a good job he did, at Phil’s soft touches wiping his tears away and caressing his cheeks, Phil’s soft lips kissing every inch of his face. He felt proud of himself for doing well and for being able to make Phil proud of him and he just felt  _so loved_  by Phil.

Just as his eyes drooped shut, head resting against Phil’s chest ready for sleep, Phil moved away and got out of the bed. Dan whined, but Phil carried him all the way to the bathroom.

Dan sat on the toilet cover as he watched Phil draw a bath. His ass felt sore and his throat felt dry and itchy, but his heart felt full. He hadn’t known it was even possible to love Phil more than he already did, but as Phil softly asked if he was alright being left alone waiting for the bath while Phil went to go make tea for his throat, he could’ve sworn his heart had burst with love for Phil, unable to comprehend how Phil cared for him that much.

Soon they were both in the tub together, Dan’s back fully pressed against Phil’s chest. They were both tall but their legs fit the tub perfectly. Dan had never been in a bathtub this big before, and he felt so relaxed. His cup of hot tea was on the side of the tub, and he took occasional sips, feeling his throat get slightly better.

Dan sighed contentedly as Phil wrapped his arms around him. “Thank you, Phil,” he whispered, and Phil kissed his hair. He felt so cared for and he didn’t think any amount of thanks would convey how much he truly was thankful for having Phil in his life.


	4. Going Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ** leads to an nsfw link so pls be careful before clicking it!  
> hope youre enjoying the fic so far, comments are appreciated thank you <3

Sunday was rest day, and Dan was glad for that. He was never this sexually active before living with Phil, and especially after coming three times the previous day, he didn’t think he could have sex again that day.

They spent their Sunday like any other ordinary couple, sleeping in and getting up in the afternoon, cooking lunch together and spending the rest of the day watching some of their favourite movies.

As much as Dan enjoyed their kinky relationship, he also loved days like these when everything was vanilla. But he didn’t think he could do it everyday though, it would get too boring, like his past relationships before he met Phil. By the end of the night, he was already wondering what Phil would get him to do the next day.

* * *

Dan woke up at 7am the next day, but he didn’t complain about how early it was. He was actually excited for the day because Phil was going to bring him to work. He’d never been to Phil’s office before, and he was eager to see what the place his boyfriend spent most days in looked like. He also realised he hadn’t been outside since he moved in with Phil almost a week ago, so he was glad to finally spend some time out of the house.

Dan was relieved to have Phil telling him what to wear as he was unsure what would be appropriate for Phil’s office. He put on the simple black tshirt and jeans. After straightening his hair, he waited in the lounge, scrolling twitter.

A few minutes later, Phil appeared at the door of the lounge, adjusting his tie. “You ready?” he asked Dan.

Dan nodded, not bothered to look up from his phone. “Yup.”

“Well I don’t think you are.”

Dan looked at Phil in confusion. What was he missing?

Phil nodded to the direction of his bedroom, and Dan got up, curiously trailing behind Phil. Once in the room, Dan found himself standing awkwardly as Phil circled him. He decided to hold his hands behind his back, later realising how natural it occurred to him to position himself submissively. He felt less awkward as he lowered his head and clasped his hands together.

“This will be the first time that you’re going out as my sub,” Phil said lowly, finger tracing on Dan’s neck as he circled Dan. Dan shivered slightly under his touch.

“And I’d like to show you off as my sub,” Phil continued, “make sure that if we pass by other Doms out there, they’d know that this pretty little boy belongs to me.”

Dan swallowed when Phil walked away from him. He watched as Phil took something out of his drawer. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the black eternity collar[**](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.eternitycollars.com%2Fsites%2Fdefault%2Ffiles%2Fstyles%2Fflexslider_full%2Fpublic%2Fblack-collar-srgb.jpg%3Fitok%3D6ORG1aT2&t=MzE2ODQ3ZGJjZjI0MjU3MGI3M2ZiOWI5Mjk3YTQxZjE1MGI2ZTFkOCw2YlRLS0pPTA%3D%3D&b=t%3AP1t3HMOOqlu7hAmMrtX86g&p=http%3A%2F%2Fblissedoutphil.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157438835966%2Fwhere-you-belong-part-4&m=1) in Phil’s hand.

Phil ran his fingers along the metal of the thin collar, letting Dan take a proper look at it. “Of course I wouldn’t make you wear something too obvious, wouldn’t wanna weird out all the non-kinky people out there,” Phil chuckled lightly, “so what do you think?”

Dan couldn’t stop staring at the collar. “I love it, Sir,” he breathed out.

Phil smiled and fastened the collar on Dan’s neck. Dan brought his hand up to feel the cool metal, and can’t help smiling himself. He felt owned, and he loved it. It even matched his all black outfit. He couldn’t wait to go out and show it off now. “Thank you, Sir,” he said quietly, and received a quick peck on the lips from Phil.

“You’re still not ready, though,” Phil said, smirking. “I’d probably be pretty busy in the office later, and you might get bored. So I have a solution for that,” he took out something from his pocket, and Dan’s breath hitched as Phil showed him a black buttplug[**](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Flovense.com%2Fvibrating-butt-plug&t=MDlhNTBmNDA2MjM4ZWE3YTE4ODIzY2M0ZTlkMzllZjQwYmI5YTU1NSw2YlRLS0pPTA%3D%3D&b=t%3AP1t3HMOOqlu7hAmMrtX86g&p=http%3A%2F%2Fblissedoutphil.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157438835966%2Fwhere-you-belong-part-4&m=1).

Phil unbuttoned Dan’s jeans and pulled them down along with his briefs to his thighs, then he gestured Dan to the bed. Dan got on the bed on his hands and knees. He was quite excited to try out the buttplug.

He turned around to see Phil kneeling behind him and lubing his fingers. He moaned softly as Phil fingered him open. “I think you’ll love this, I’m quite excited to try it out on you myself,” Phil said once Dan was properly stretched.

Dan licked his lips in anticipation as he felt the tip of the plug press against his hole. Phil slowly pushed the plug into Dan, hearing Dan gasp. “How does it feel?” he asked after pushing it all the way in.

“It feels great, Sir,” Dan said quietly, “not as great as your cock, though,” he then added cheekily.

Phil chuckled and smacked Dan’s butt playfully. “Okay let’s go, don’t wanna be late for work.”

Dan stood up and pulled his pants back up. He never had a plug up his ass in public or for an extended period of time before, and he was quite nervous to be honest. His nerves must’ve shown on his face, as Phil took his hand and smiled at him reassuringly. “Don’t worry, you’ll have a good time, I promise,” he said gently, and just like that, Dan felt his nerves dissipate.

They walked to Phil’s car, and Dan realised he also had never walked with something up his ass before. He walked rather awkwardly, legs further apart than normal. Phil laughed before telling him with a smirk to better learn to walk before people suspect something. Dan blushed at that, not wanting people around them to realise he’s all plugged up, and tried his best to walk normally.

Sitting down was a whole other matter. He sat shotgun and felt the plug press against his prostate. He let out a tiny yelp and crossed his legs, shifting his weight on his hip instead. This way, at least the plug wasn’t hitting his prostate anymore.

Phil laughed again. “You sure you wanna sit like that all day?”

“Mhmm.”

“Don’t worry, babe. You won’t get hurt. I won’t put it in you if it’ll hurt. I won’t do anything that would hurt you.”

“I do trust you, Sir,” Dan replied softly, feeling his heart swell with love as he heard Phil and saw him smile.

“You wanna know what’s cool about this plug?” Phil asked excitedly, eyes lighting up.

Dan nodded, Phil’s excitement rubbing off on him. Phil took out his phone and showed Dan an app. “It vibrates, and I can control it with this app! Cool, huh?” Phil looked and sounded like an excited child showing off his toy car collection, and Dan wondered how he could be so cute.

Dan was so busy being lost in Phil’s gleaming eyes that he was caught off guard when Phil turned the plug on using the app. He squealed in surprise, feeling a small vibration in his ass.

“Do you like it?” Phil asked, and Dan thought he heard a bit of nervousness in Phil’s voice, as if Phil was afraid that Dan would hate it.

“Oh my god, I love it,” he replied.

Phil smirked, “Good, it can keep you entertained while I’m busy at work. Don’t forget the rules, though.” Phil turned up the vibrations.

Dan’s eyes widened as he remembered the rules, and suddenly he didn’t love the vibrations as much anymore. Phil grinned as he palmed at Dan’s crotch, feeling Dan’s cock harden. Dan let out a soft moan.

“Today you’ll learn how to behave yourself as a sub in public,” Phil said, rubbing at Dan’s clothed erection with every word he spoke for emphasis, “If you’re good, I’ll let you touch yourself. Maybe even let you come in public like a whore,” Phil’s voice was low now, and Dan gulped.

Phil kissed Dan on the lips and turned the vibrations off before starting to drive. Dan gave a small sigh of relief. His cock remained half hard the whole ride to Phil’s office, though.  _It’s gonna be a long day_ , Dan thought.

They walked, hand in hand, into the office and were greeted cheerily by Phil’s staff. Dan mostly kept his gaze down, too shy to look at the staff. He smiled at some of them as they greeted him, though. He wondered if they knew what his collar meant, knew that his ass was plugged.

They walked through a quiet hallway and got to the end of the office far away from where all the staff sat, where Phil typed a password at the digital lock of a big, black door with a sign that read his name on it.

He pushed it open and led Dan in. Dan was in awe as he looked around the big room. It had a huge black desk at one end, and on the other end of the room was a glass coffee table with 2 small black couches. There was even a small fireplace near the table, and a television above it.

Dan walked towards the ceiling to floor windows just like those in Phil’s penthouse living room. “You must really like glass walls,” Dan commented, looking out at the view.

Phil chuckled. “I love looking out to the city,” he replied, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. He nipped at Dan’s earlobe before whispering into Dan’s ear, “It’s also great for relieving an exhibition kink, don’t you think?”

Dan gulped, Adam’s apple bobbing. He wondered how many people Phil had fucked against the glass before. Will he be lucky enough to experience that one day?

Phil let go and took Dan’s hand, leading him to his desk. He sat behind his desk, gesturing for Dan to sit in front of it.

“Most of my staff you saw earlier only know that I’m bringing my boyfriend to work today. Since I can’t stop talking about you all the time, they were actually quite excited to meet you,” Phil said, smiling softly. Dan smiled back, blushing.

“They don’t know any more than that, though. Only some of my clients know about my bdsm lifestyle. I’ll tell you beforehand if they’re coming, and I expect you to be a good sub and sit by my side on the floor when they’re here. Greet them, address them as Sir, and me as Master. You don’t have to speak to them unless spoken to, or unless I tell you to. You’re expected to serve them as well. When they’re not here though, you’re free to do whatever.”

Dan nodded, listening intently. “What do you mean by serve them, Sir?” he asked.

“I have drinks and some snacks for clients and you can help me prepare those,” Phil said, gesturing to the mini pantry in the corner of the room, “but other than that, you’re also expected to be ready for if they want to use you, okay?” 

Dan’s heartbeat sped up as he thought about being used by Phil’s clients. He wasn’t against the idea of a gangbang, he even told Phil before that he’d like to try it one day. Was Phil planning to do that today?

“Of course I’ll make sure they know your limits and play by my rules. But you should treat them with as much respect as you treat me, understood?”

Dan nodded eagerly, “Yes Sir, I can do that.”

Phil smiled. “Alright, I gotta start my work. Feel free to have some of the snacks in the mini fridge,” Phil said before turning his attention to his computer.

Dan got up and looked into the fridge. He took out a can of soda and decided to lie on his stomach on the furry carpet in the middle of the office, saving his prostate from being pressed by the plug.

After scrolling social media on his phone for almost an hour, he started feeling bored. He looked up at Phil. Phil’s brows were furrowed in concentration as he stared at the computer screen and continuously typed away. He sighed, deciding not to disturb Phil.

Dan gasped as suddenly he felt the plug vibrate in his ass. He looked up to see Phil smirking at him. “I knew you’d get bored. You can touch yourself, but don’t come.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Dan smiled as he rolled over and brought his hand to his crotch to rub himself through his jeans.

He was careful not to get too carried away, though. He continued palming himself through his jeans only, not wanting to jerk himself properly lest he accidentally orgasms.

The vibrations were turned higher and soon Dan was panting, writhing around on the carpet and moaning when the vibrator grazed his prostate. His erection was pressing against his tight jeans.

Phil looked up from his computer. “If only you can see how slutty you look right now. What if my staff enters and sees you all horny like this? I bet you’d love that, huh?” Phil was getting hard just watching Dan moan and palm himself on the carpet.

Dan whimpered as Phil talked dirty to him. Phil beckoned him over with his finger, and Dan scrambled over to Phil on all fours, stopping and sitting on his heels by Phil’s side.

“Look what you did you naughty boy, distracting me from work,” Phil gestured to his hard on in his pants, shaking his head at Dan.

Dan looked at Phil’s tented trousers before looking up at Phil with big eyes. “I’m sorry Sir,” he said, licking his lips.

Phil motioned for Dan to move under the desk. “Help me out, baby, but be quiet okay?” he said, stroking Dan’s hair.

Dan nodded eagerly and unzipped Phil’s pants, releasing Phil’s hard cock. He stroked Phil’s cock before sucking on the tip lightly. He looked up to see Phil not even paying attention to him, busy typing away again with a pokerface on. As if he wasn’t receiving a blowjob.

Dan’s face flushed and he took Phil all the way in his mouth, swallowing around Phil’s length. For some reason, he was determined to get a reaction from Phil. He pulled off and licked Phil’s shaft, one hand stroking and the other fondling Phil’s balls.

When he saw that Phil was still ignoring him, looking bored even, he deepthroated Phil again, hollowing his cheeks and feeling Phil’s tip hit the back of his throat. He gagged, and was about to pull off when Phil placed his hand at the back of Dan’s head. He still wasn’t looking at Dan, but he was pushing Dan’s head down, not letting Dan pull off. Dan coughed as he gagged loudly, tears forming in his eyes.

Phil tangled his hand in Dan’s hair and tugged his head, pulling Dan completely off him. “What did I say about noise? What if I was taking a call?” Phil said, finally looking down at Dan.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Dan whispered, saliva dribbling down his chin. He felt his underwear forming a wet patch from his precum. The plug in his ass was still vibrating, and the urge to come became stronger with each passing minute.

Phil shoved his dick back into Dan’s open mouth, and Dan started bobbing his head. Phil returned his attention to his work, and Dan realised that the only way to get his attention was to make some noise.  _Will disobeying orders be worth it?_ he wondered.

Dan moaned around Phil’s dick. Loud.

Almost immediately, he felt Phil’s hand tugging his hair harshly, forcing him off his dick again. “You want the whole office to hear you, don’t you? Want everyone to know what a slut you are,” Phil growled, and Dan couldn’t form proper words, only whimpering pathetically.

Phil turned the vibrations on the buttplug to the highest setting, and Dan let out a string of moans, not even on purpose anymore. Phil rubbed Dan’s crotch with his shoe. “I was going to let you come, but boys who don’t listen to instructions don’t deserve that pleasure, do they?” he asked patronizingly, tugging Dan’s hair harder.

“Ah, Sir please-” Dan started begging, but stopped when he saw Phil jerk himself off. He opened his mouth, waiting for Phil to come.

Phil came all over his face, moaning softly. Dan closed his eyes, loving the feel of the warm liquid dripping all over his cheeks, staining his eyelashes. He licked where he could reach and opened his eyes when Phil finished coming.

Phil turned the vibrations of the plug off, and Dan whined softly. Phil tugged at Dan’s hair, pulling him from under the desk to kneel by his side instead. “First you distract me from work, then you disobey my orders. Don’t think I didn’t know you moaned on purpose,” Phil muttered, pulling open his drawer and rummaging through his stuff.

Dan started feeling guilty, disappointed in himself for deliberately disobeying Phil. Phil took out handcuffs from his drawer and cuffed Dan’s hands behind his back. He then took out a short, thin chain leash and hooked it to Dan’s collar, connecting the other end to the front leg of the desk. Dan couldn’t move far from the desk, he could barely reach Phil’s chair. He sat on his heels next to the desk.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” he tried apologizing as Phil stood in front of him, though he knew his apology wouldn’t change anything.

Phil rubbed at Dan’s erection with his shoe again, making Dan spread his thighs and moan softly. He hooked a finger under Dan’s chin and tilted it up so Dan was looking at him. “I have a client coming in about 15 minutes. You better behave. Maybe then I’ll let you come.”

“Yes, Sir,” Dan breathed out.

Phil sat back down and continued his work. Dan realised that the client would see him like this, kneeling on the cold floor, hands cuffed, face smeared with Phil’s come and dick straining against his jeans. His heart beat faster at the thought, and he couldn’t believe that he could actually still get more turned on than he already was.

15 minutes later, Phil turned the plug on again, at the lowest setting. Dan gasped in surprise, and just as he got used to it, there was a knock on the door. Phil went to open the door and Dan heard Phil exchange greetings with his client.

Dan kept his gaze fixed on the floor, hearing the man walk in. He stopped in front of Dan.

“Finally got yourself a new toy, huh?”

Dan felt his cheeks heat up, feeling humiliated. He could feel the client’s eyes on him.

“Yeah,” Phil said, stroking Dan’s hair softly. The feel of Phil’s hand in his hair calmed him down a bit. “Baby, why don’t you greet our client?”

Dan felt Phil push his head down. At the same time, he saw the client bring his shoe forward, almost touching his knees. Dan understood what was expected of him and bent down, kissing the client’s shiny dress shoe.

“Polite. But so shy. Are we gonna have some fun today?” the client spoke as Dan continued kissing his shoe, sticking his tongue out to lick at it. He loved feeling humiliated like this so much he felt his cock leak out more precum.

“Yeah he is, I’m still training him. Nah this ain’t like my old ones, I’m not gonna share him yet.”

Dan glanced up and saw the client pouting at Phil. Dan was a little disappointed too if he was being honest. The thought of being shared excited him to no end.

“Aw, why not? He’s so cute, too,” the client replied, dismay apparent in his voice.

“We’ll see. Soon, maybe. But not today,” Phil replied after a long pause as he contemplated.

Phil went back to his desk and his client followed to sit. Dan, who was still licking his shoe, almost fell face forward on the floor when the man removed his shoe without warning. He was quick to sit back up on his heels, keeping his gaze on the floor. He hoped that Phil was satisfied with his behaviour so far.

As the two men started their discussion on their business partnership, Phil turned Dan’s buttplug to a higher setting. Dan let out a small gasp, but remained quiet and tried his best to keep still, wanting to behave.

Dan felt wrong to listen in on the men’s discussion, so he focused on the sensation in his ass instead. He was painfully hard, and he concentrated on staving off his orgasm.

Suddenly, the vibrations got to the highest intensity and Dan accidentally moaned out loud. He hadn’t even realised that the men had stopped discussing and were both looking at him now.

“Damn, Phil. Where do you even find such hot subs?” Phil’s client questioned.

Dan was panting now, and he looked up to see Phil’s client stroking himself. The man was still asking Phil permission to use him, but Phil firmly denied him again.

The plug brushed against Dan’s prostate, and he whined. He didn’t think he could hold back his orgasm any longer. “Master please, can I come?” he began to beg, ignoring the client’s presence.

“In front of our client? You really want to show him how dirty you are?” Phil asked, voice low, getting up and standing in front of Dan.

Dan didn’t even care about feeling humiliated in front of the client anymore, all he could think about was coming but he really didn’t want to do it without permission.

Phil tugged at Dan’s hair, making the boy kneel up. He then unzipped Dan’s jeans and pulled them down to his thighs along with his briefs, releasing Dan’s red hard cock.

“Get over here, John,” Phil called his client over, and they both stood in front of a panting, moaning Dan.

Phil pulled Dan’s hair so Dan was looking up at him. “You can come after our client does, a slut can show respect to his Sir, right?” Phil said, spitting on Dan’s forehead.

Dan breathed out a “Yes, Master,” as Phil let go of his hair.

Before he had time to lower his head again, John was towering over him, his dick inches away from Dan’s face. Dan closed his eyes and braced himself for John to come on him.

“Fuck,” John grunted as he came over Dan’s face, coating over Phil’s dried cum still on his face. Dan was breathing heavily. He reeked of cum mixed with spit and sweat, but he didn’t care. It only made him more desperate to come.

Dan opened his eyes when he no longer felt any cum landing on his face. “Thank you, Sir,” he said to John, voice small.

“You can come now, slut. Show our client what a whore you are, coming without anyone even touching you,” Phil growled, walking behind Dan.

With his shoe, Phil pressed against the base of the buttplug, pushing it deeper into Dan. Dan screamed as the plug pressed right against his prostate and vibrated intensely. He was so overwhelmed with pleasure, his toes curling and chest heaving.

“Want the whole office to hear you too, huh?” Phil said, and that sent Dan over the edge.

He came onto the floor, moaning loudly. His dick twitched as he came, his cuffed hands balled into fists behind his back. He squeezed his eyes shut, mouth hung open. Some of John’s cum dribbled into his mouth, and he licked his lips, swallowing the cum.

Dan finally opened his eyes after coming, breathing still heavy. “Thank you, Master,” he said quietly, looking up at Phil.

Phil pointed to Dan’s cum on the floor. “Clean it up,” his voice was stern, but his eyes were soft.

“Yes, Master,” Dan nodded, bending down and licking up his own cum.

The plug was still vibrating fast, making Dan whine softly, wincing as he felt sensitive and ovestimulated. He tried to ignore it and focus on his current task instead, wanting to impress John further, wanting to please Phil more.

“Fuck, Phil. This new kid’s so good, you sure he’s never had training before?” Dan heard John comment as he continued licking the floor clean.

“He’s a fast learner, always eager to please. He’s a good boy, aren’t you, slut?” Phil said, and Dan nodded at that, managing a “Yes, Master,” in between licks. He felt pride bloom in his chest as he heard Phil praising him in front of the other man.

Dan finally licked all of his cum clean. He stuck his tongue out to show Phil that he’d swallowed every drop.

“Can’t wait to get to use him properly next time,” John commented as he walked towards the door.

Phil bid John goodbye, shutting the door behind the man. He then went to sit back down at his desk, unfazed by the whimpering Dan. Dan felt so sensitive from the vibrator still pressed against his prostate, and he blinked away tears, feeling himself get hard again.

Phil finally lowered the vibrations, and Dan thanked him softly, looking straight ahead. “Such a pretty slut, aren’t you? You love having come all over your face?” Phil commented, and Dan hummed, loving all the dirty talk.

Then Phil got back to work, leaving Dan kneeling with his pants around his thighs, face sticky with come and sweat, cock half hard and buttplug vibrating lowly in his ass.

Dan remained quiet the whole time he spent kneeling, although he started feeling rather cold. He learned to be patient and not to make any noise that could disturb Phil. The click-clacking sound of the keyboard as Phil typed away was relaxing him, and he started to appreciate just being able to be in Phil’s presence while he worked.

Thirty minutes passed, and Phil finally got out of his seat. He turned off the bluttplug and kneeled in front of Dan. He pulled Dan’s pants up, gently tucking in his half hard cock. He then unhooked the leash and uncuffed Dan’s hands.

“You’re doing so well, babe. Now go wash your face, it’s lunchtime,” Phil said softly, massaging Dan’s wrists.

Dan nodded, smiling, and headed to the mini pantry to wash his face in the sink. So much has happened and the day was barely half over. He wondered what else Phil had in store for him. He scrubbed all the come off his face, feeling rather gross.

He returned to Phil, who held his hand out for him. They walked out of the office, fingers laced together, and headed to Phil’s car. The ride to a nearby restaurant was mostly in comfortable silence.

The restaurant was fancier than what Dan expected for a weekday lunch. But it was fairly crowded, so they sat in a booth to have a little bit of privacy. Dan sat down easily enough, already getting used to having a plug up his ass.

“You were so well behaved in front of your first client, I’m so proud of you,” Phil said, “so, order whatever you want. You deserve it.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Dan replied, blushing as he opened the menu.

The food was fancy and expensive, and Dan had trouble deciding what to get.

“Hi, what can I get you?” a waiter approached them.

Dan gasped audibly.

“Sorry to startle you,” the waiter chuckled.

Phil smirked at Dan, whose cheeks were tainted pink. Dan hadn’t gasped because of the waiter. Dan looked at Phil with wide eyes, squirming a little in his seat. His buttplug had been turned on.

Phil told the waiter his order, then he turned to Dan. “What about you?” he asked, the corner of his lips turned up into a small, knowing smile.

“I’ll have the-” Dan began, but paused abruptly when Phil turned the vibrations higher.

Dan coughed and cleared his throat as he tried to keep himself from moaning. He ended up pointing at the menu for the waiter, not daring to speak.

The waiter gave a worried look, but wrote down their orders and left quickly.

The moment the waiter was out of earshot, Dan let out a huge sigh of relief. Phil only chuckled, turning the vibrator off. Dan whined softly, his erection straining against his jeans.

“Aw, is my baby horny?” Phil teased, and Dan nodded pitifully.

Phil told him to wait after lunch, and Dan had to fight the urge to touch himself as they waited for their food. When the food arrived, Dan forgot about his dick, realising how hungry he actually was.

After they finished their meal though, Phil turned the vibrator on to a low setting again. Dan looked at Phil with puppy eyes, silently asking for permission to touch himself.

Phil pretended not to notice. “Dessert time?”

Dan whimpered, “Sir please, can I come?”

“In a restaurant like this? Such a desperate whore, aren’t you,” Phil leaned in and whispered.

Dan gulped, Phil’s words turning him on even more. He gripped the edge of the table so he wouldn’t touch himself.

“Tell you what. Help me order dessert for us, then you can come after we eat, okay?” Phil said, tilting his head.

Dan nodded, willing to do anything to be able to just come already.

“I wanna hear you speak. None of that pointing shit you did earlier,” Phil said as he waved to the waiter.

Dan tried his best to maintain his composure, repeating their order over in his head.

“How can I help you?” the waiter asked, softer this time, afraid he’d startle Dan again.

“Can I get-” Dan paused. He already expected Phil to turn the vibrations higher again, but he was still caught off guard when it happened. He ignored the vibrations as best as he could and looked up at the waiter.

“Can I get two b-bread puddings please?” Dan stuttered a bit, rushing the sentence out.

As soon as the waiter left, Dan dropped his head to the table, panting.

“Thanks for helping to order. Wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Phil smiled, turning the vibrations lower again.

Dan looked up at Phil and scrunched his nose, before deciding against turning into a bratty sub. He just wished for the dessert to arrive quick so he could come. His prostate felt sensitive with the continuous vibrations. Phil rested his feet on Dan’s thigh, and Dan gasped.

Phil moved in, his shoes getting closer to Dan’s crotch. With a sharp inhale, Dan spread his legs a little. Phil started rubbing at Dan’s clothed erection with his shoe, and Dan let out soft breathy moans.

“Look at you, moaning in the middle of a restaurant. Such a slut,” Phil spoke, voice low.

Dan closed his eyes and gripped the table harder, knuckles turning white. Phil stopped toeing Dan’s crotch and rested his feet between Dan’s legs as they waited for their dessert.

Dan gobbled down his dessert, finishing it in record time. It was the best bread pudding he’s ever had, and any other time he would’ve taken small bites, savouring every bit of it. But he had no time for that now.

“That was fast, you must’ve really liked it. Would you like another?” Phil asked.

“It was great, but I’ll pass,” Dan replied, urgency in his voice.

Phil took a small bite, deliberately eating slowly. “Okay, you can touch yourself, but don’t come yet,” Phil said, putting his fork down.

Dan hastily looked around before palming himself. He let out a shaky breath, feeling the vibrations get higher again.

“Dessert with entertainment, awesome!” Phil smirked, eyes fixed on Dan’s.

Dan shoved his hand down his pants, trying his best to give himself some friction. “Please, please please,” he began whispering.

“Don’t come in front of someone eating, gross,” Phil commented, taking another bite of his dessert.

Dan whimpered, squeezing the base of his dick to prevent himself from coming.

“Such a whore, touching yourself in public like this. You wish everyone in here would see you, don’t you?,” Phil growled.

Dan wanted to be good for Phil. He wanted to obey instructions, he wanted to show Phil that his self-control has improved since the first day. But Phil’s words and his voice certainly weren’t helping. He could feel his orgasm approaching and he panted, shifting in his seat so the vibrator would angle away from his prostate.

Finally, _finally_ , Phil finished his dessert. He sat back and crossed his arms. “Hands off,” he instructed, and Dan placed his hands back on the table, looking intently at Phil.

“Come.”

Dan squeezed his eyes shut, sweat trickling down his forehead. He bucked his hips a little, getting friction from his jeans. He shifted until the plug was vibrating right against his prostate.

With his mouth hanging open, Dan came in his pants without touching himself. He let out small gasps and whimpers, careful not to be too loud.

Dan barely had time to calm down when Phil was calling the waiter over for the bill. Dan busied himself by wiping his face with his napkin, hoping the waiter didn’t notice anything.

Phil got up and Dan trailed closely behind, using Phil to cover himself so no one would see the wet patch at the front of his jeans. His cheeks were tainted a rosy pink as he walked past the other customers, wondering if anyone heard him as he orgasmed.

Once sat in the car, Phil immediately pulled Dan in for a kiss. He bit Dan’s lower lip, and Dan moaned as he opened his mouth for Phil. Phil deepened the kiss, licking into Dan’s mouth.

Phil pulled away and Dan gasped for breath. “Such a good boy for me,” Phil praised, “so hot, coming in the middle of the restaurant like that.”

“Only for you, Sir,” Dan whispered against Phil’s lips.

Phil pressed Dan’s crotch, feeling the wet patch. Dan squirmed, feeling a little gross for soiling his underwear.

“Such a dirty boy, though,” Phil smirked, removing his hand and starting the engine.

Dan took a big breath. He’d already came twice, and it was only 2pm. He was getting quite tired, and he wondered if Phil had more things planned. He remembered the lesson from the previous week about stamina and endurance, and he was determined to continue playing if Phil wanted. Anything for Phil.

Dan wanted to quickly get into Phil’s room, but Phil walked so slowly past his staff, stopping every so often to ask people what they had for lunch.  _He’s doing this on purpose,_  Dan thought as he tried his best to hide his crotch behind Phil. He sniffed the air around him, hoping he wouldn’t reek of spunk. He couldn’t go ahead either, Phil’s grip on his hand was tight.

When they finally got into Phil’s room, Phil asked, “What were you doing out there, sniffing like a dog?”

Dan blushed, embarrased. Before he could answer, Phil continued, “We’ll do petplay some other time,” and Dan was more excited about the idea than he’d like to admit.

Phil led Dan to the desk and in one swift movement, he bent the boy over the desk, hearing him let out a tiny yelp in surprise.

Phil pulled Dan’s pants down and stroked Dan’s ass. “You behaved so well today, I’m so proud of you,” he praised, giving Dan’s ass a light squeeze.

“Thank you, Sir,” Dan sighed out, loving Phil’s soft touches.

Phil grabbed the base of the buttplug and slowly pulled it out. Dan moaned softly as the plug was removed completely. He whined, feeling empty as his rim clenched around nothing.

“I’ll let your ass rest for now,” Phil said, patting Dan’s ass.

“Next time we can leave it in for a whole day,” he assured when Dan continued whining at the loss.

He pulled Dan’s pants back up and Dan squirmed as he felt that his underwear was still damp from his cum. Phil smacked Dan’s ass lightly, signalling for Dan to stand up straight.

Phil brought Dan into a tight hug when he stood up and turned around. Dan rested his chin on Phil’s shoulder, feeling snug and safe in Phil’s arms.

“I love you, baby,” Phil whispered, stroking Dan’s hair.

Dan smiled, he could never get tired of hearing Phil tell him that. “I love you, too.”

Phil pulled away from the hug only to kiss Dan softly on the lips. “Have some rest,” he said, and Dan nodded, smiling.

Dan laid on one of the couches and watched with droopy eyes as Phil washed the buttplug in the sink. He had expected Phil to continue playing the rest of the day, but he figured that Phil really had to focus on work after a pretty unproductive morning thanks to him. But he was glad to be able to get some rest after coming twice already.

Phil kept the plug in a small bag and walked over to the desk to resume his work. Occasionally, he’d look up to see his boy napping peacefully. He smiled softly as he watched Dan, seeing his chest rise and fall steadily as he slept all curled up on the couch.

He couldn’t wait to go home and cuddle him to sleep. He wondered how he got so lucky to have Dan.


	5. Hosting Guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ** will take you to a nsfw link so be careful before clicking!  
> Enjoy this chapter, thank you for the kudos and pls leave some feedback :)

Two weeks went by quite quickly. Dan fell into routine pretty easily, waking up earlier each day with less complaint. He completed his daily to-do lists cheerily, waiting patiently for Phil to come home from work.

Some days they didn’t even have sex. But Dan knew that a D/s lifestyle didn’t revolve around sex all the time. He was happy to be able to serve Phil in any way he could.

Dan found that his love for Phil grew more with each passing day. He felt so thankful to have Phil in his life, helping to discipline him. He loved having orders to comply with. Without Phil, he would probably wake up at 4pm and have pizza for every meal every day, probably wouldn’t be bothered to even change out of his pyjamas. He wouldn’t be taking good care of himself at all. Although he didn’t enjoy his daily routine at first, he slowly learnt to appreciate it.

* * *

He woke up at 8.30am on Friday, still later than Phil. He hoped that by next week, he could wake up earlier than Phil to help him prepare for work. He only had enough time to scramble out of bed and kiss Phil goodbye.

“I’ll be coming home earlier today, remember I told you that a couple of friends are gonna join us for dinner. Your tasks are on your drawer as usual, see you at 4,” Phil rambled, adjusting his shirt cuffs.

“Yeah,” Dan mumbled, standing by the door and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Phil pulled Dan in for a kiss, not bothered by Dan’s morning breath. It was soft and sweet, their lips brushing against each other. Dan melted into the kiss, this was worth waking up early for.

“See you later babe,” Phil said after he broke the kiss, walking out the door.

Dan waved goodbye and closed the door with a sigh. He found it silly how he hated seeing Phil leave but he can’t help still feeling sad every time Phil left for work.

He got back to his room to read his tasks for the day. It was the same as always, nothing different.

He started with 30 minutes on the treadmill, panting heavily by the end of it. He always hated exercise, he couldn’t even remember the last time he exercised before Phil asked him to. But he was grateful to have Phil making him exercise, he could feel his stamina slowly getting better. Coupled with the healthy meals Phil instructed him to have, he already felt more fit and healthy than he did before living with Phil when his daily meals consisted of pizza and takeaway.

He then directly went into the shower, determined to finish all his tasks quickly so he could have some downtime before Phil’s friends came over. He carefully shaved his pubes, wanting to be smooth and hairless for the visitors.

After his shower, he ate his oatmeal breakfast and pondered over what Phil had planned for him later. He was rather nervous, he hadn’t met any of Phil’s friends as a sub before, and they hadn’t had guests over since Dan moved in a few weeks ago.  _I better clean the house_ , he thought as he finished his food, wanting to impress the guests.

* * *

Phil opened the door at 4pm, excited for his evening plans. He looked around the house and found Dan sweeping the floor.

“Oh you’re back!” Dan gasped, surprised as he didn’t even hear Phil enter.

Phil smiled and kissed Dan when he came over, loving how he could feel Dan sigh contentedly against his lips.

“Our guests are coming at about 6:30 for dinner, could you help cook?” Phil asked after breaking the kiss.

Dan nodded, of course he’d help.

Just as Dan was done making braised veal shanks, Phil returned to the kitchen. He had showered and changed into a plaid shirt and a pair of trousers.

“Looks delicious. Thanks baby,” Phil said softly as he wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist, hugging Dan from the back.

Dan smiled, taking a deep breath, taking in Phil’s sweet scent. Phil smelled so fresh, his hair still damp from the shower resting against Dan’s greasy hair.

“I’m so gross from all the cleaning and cooking though, lemme shower first,” Dan waved Phil away when Phil tried to nip at his neck.

Phil could only chuckle and agree, watching in amusement as his boy sauntered to the bathroom.

After his shower, Dan walked to his room with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He expected Phil to be in there waiting to instruct him how to dress. He pushed open the door, seeing Phil laying on his bed scrolling on his phone, just as expected.

It was already 6pm, and Dan was getting more nervous. He stood quietly, fingers playing with a loose thread on his towel as he waited for Phil’s orders.

Phil got up and slowly walked over to Dan. He unwrapped Dan’s towel, letting it fall to the floor. Dan shivered slightly at the breeze that hit his crotch.

“Let’s get you ready for our guests, yeah?” Phil said, voice deep and low as he took Dan’s hand in his and led the boy to the bed.

Dan got on the bed on his hands and knees, biting his lip anxiously. Phil noticed how tense Dan was, so he stroked Dan’s back soothingly.

“Don’t worry, Dan, you’re going to have fun I promise,” Phil said reassuringly, “I won’t let them do anything you can’t handle.”

Dan calmed down some as he listened to Phil and felt Phil’s hand softly rubbing his back. He had always fantasized about being in a gangbang, but now that it was actually going to happen, he couldn’t help being nervous. He was sure Phil would make it an amazing experience for him, though.

Dan closed his eyes and sighed as he felt Phil caress every inch of his skin. He heard the cap of a bottle of lube pop open and he gasped as he felt a cold, lubed up finger press against his hole.

Dan arched his back and parted his knees further as Phil teased his hole, circling his finger around Dan’s rim. Slowly, Phil pushed his finger in and Dan gasped.

Phil dragged his finger in and out slowly before adding another, all the while caressing Dan’s ass and lower back with his other hand. Phil talked Dan through what he could expect and what was expected of him that evening while thrusting his fingers and scissoring them.

“You’re gonna show them what a good boy you are, aren’t you?” Phil said, putting in a third finger and crooking them. He brushed against Dan’s prostate, making Dan moan before breathing out a “Yes, Sir.”

Dan whined when Phil removed his fingers, but his hole was soon filled up with a buttplug. Dan gasped as he felt the stretch. Phil moved his hand to Dan’s cock and stroked it. “No coming tonight until I say so, yeah,” Phil said, kissing Dan’s ass cheek while he stroked Dan to full hardness.

Dan moaned out another “Yes, Sir,” in response, hoping he’d be able to control himself tonight.

Phil got off the bed and instructed Dan to get up as well. Dan stood and tried to adjust with the feeling of the buttplug in him. Phil went to the drawer and got out a thick leather collar with matching cuffs. They were black with red lining, and the collar had a single metal D-ring at the front.

Dan looked down, exposing his neck for Phil to buckle the collar. Phil hooked two fingers around it at his throat, making sure it wasn’t too tight. He then buckled the wrist cuffs and ankle cuffs as well. He stood up and tilted Dan’s chin up to press a light kiss against his lips.

“You look so pretty, darling,” Phil complimented him.

Dan sighed softly after Phil broke the kiss, quietly thanking him. He loved being collared by Phil, could never get tired of feeling owned by Phil.

Phil nuzzled their noses together, smiling. “Let’s prepare for dinner before they come, shall we?”

* * *

Just as Dan set down the final plate on the dining table, the doorbell rang. Dan looked at Phil with wide eyes, and Phil calmly instructed him to wait in the dining room.

Dan sat on his heels by the chair at the head of the dining table . He placed his palms flat on his thighs, staring down at them as he heard voices chatting away at the front door. He swallowed, heart beating faster, hoping they wouldn’t go so harsh on him tonight.

One by one, the men streamed into the dining room. Dan kept his gaze down, knowing better than to look at any of the Doms without permission. None of them acknowledged his presence as they all sat down, and he felt invisible, wishing Phil would come back already.

Lastly, Phil entered and sat down. He tangled his hand in Dan’s hair, and that action was enough to comfort Dan and make him feel a little more excited for what’s about to come.

“Let’s eat!” Phil announced, and sounds of utensils clinking against plates began.

Dan still hadn’t looked up since the men entered the room, and he wondered if he was going to get to eat too.

Just as he thought,  _Surely Phil wouldn’t let me go hungry_ , a plate was placed on the floor in front of his knees. He slowly looked up at Phil, but Phil’s attention was already on his guests, smiling wide as he made small talk.

He looked down at his food, realising that Phil hadn’t given him any utensils. He lifted the plate and went to take the meat with his hand when Phil gripped his hair hard.

Dan gasped and looked up at Phil. “No hands,” Phil whispered, staring down at him with a stern expression.

Dan’s face flushed as he set the plate back down. Slowly, he placed each hand on either side of the plate and bent down, bringing his mouth to the food.

He felt humiliated as he ate like a dog, and the fact that the guests didn’t seem to notice him at all made him feel even more degraded.

“Food tastes so good, Phil!” one guy exclaimed, and Dan recognized that voice.  _It’s John from the office_ , he thought. He decided he liked John. Always complimenting him.

“My pet here made this dinner for us,” Phil said nonchalantly, but Dan knew that Phil was proud of him by the way he patted Dan’s back.

“Wow. I told you guys Phil got the best sub here,” John continued. The corners of Dan’s lips turned up into a small smile as he heard that, and he felt more confident digging into his food even though he felt eyes on him now.

When everyone was done eating, Phil ushered his friends into the lounge. He then bent down to Dan.

“You’re doing well so far, baby. Help me bring the dishes to the kitchen then you can sit by me, okay? Dishes can be done after they’re all gone,” Phil talked softly, and Dan nodded.

Phil stood up and held a hand out to help Dan stand up as well. Then he left the room and Dan hurriedly brought the dishes to the kitchen, wanting to be by Phil’s side as soon as possible.

When Dan was done, he crawled from the kitchen to the lounge, stopping by Phil’s legs and sitting on his heels, keeping his gaze down.

“He’s a pretty one,” one man commented, and Dan blushed. He suddenly felt so exposed, being naked with five other fully clothed men in the room.

Phil got out a chain leash and hooked it to the D-ring on Dan’s collar.

“Make yourselves comfortable, we’ll be right back,” Phil told his guests as he tugged on the leash.

Dan heard someone whistling as he swayed his hips while crawling out of the room. He smirked, enjoying the men starting to pay attention to him. Phil led him to the kitchen before unhooking the leash.

“Time to serve them some drinks,” Phil said, popping open a bottle of wine and pouring the drink into 4 glasses.

Dan remained on all fours, watching Phil and wondering what Phil brought him to the kitchen for.

His question was answered when he saw Phil take out a special gag[**](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fscottpauldesigns.com%2Fthe-humiliator-gag-system%2F01-humiliator-gag&t=ZWNiOGY5NTJkNzMyMGI5OGU2M2ZhYTM1OGYyZDQzYmRlNTJjNjE4OCxZa28yNnpjRA%3D%3D&b=t%3AP1t3HMOOqlu7hAmMrtX86g&p=http%3A%2F%2Fblissedoutphil.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157780796101%2Fwhere-you-belong-part-5&m=1) from one of the cupboards. Phil bent down and Dan opened his mouth in anticipation.

“What’s your safe gesture?” Phil asked, voice serious.

Dan snapped his fingers twice and smiled when Phil told him he’s a good boy. He opened his mouth and bit down on the mouth piece while Phil buckled the gag at the back of his head, just above his collar.

Phil then attached the serving tray[**](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fscottpauldesigns.com%2Fthe-humiliator-gag-system%2Foption-a-serving-tray&t=YTUzMGRmZjkyNDZiMDc3ODQ3MGZjMWI1NjNiNzhmNDg1NjBjYTRkZixZa28yNnpjRA%3D%3D&b=t%3AP1t3HMOOqlu7hAmMrtX86g&p=http%3A%2F%2Fblissedoutphil.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157780796101%2Fwhere-you-belong-part-5&m=1) to the receiver tube of the gag. Dan looked at Phil with his wide brown eyes as Phil placed a glass on the tray.

“Careful, don’t want any spills to happen do we?” Phil smirked, gesturing for Dan to leave the kitchen.

Phil leaned against the door frame of the kitchen and watched in amusement as Dan crawled ever so slowly towards the lounge. The base of the tray was made of rubber, so it wasn’t easy for the glass to fall anyway, but Phil loved how his boy paid so much care to ensure the drink would get to his guests safely.

Dan never thought serving drinks could get any more stressful than it did at that moment. He held his head up, crawling slowly and stopping every time the drink swirled a little too much. He almost used his hand to just grab the glass and make sure it wouldn’t fall, but he knew better than to do that.

He was so relieved to arrive in the lounge with the glass of wine still intact on his tray. He crawled over to the nearest guest, who laughed as he took the glass. The man ruffled his hair and praised him.

Dan blushed at the praise, and the man leaned in, looking Dan in the eyes. With the hand not holding the glass, he harshly cupped Dan’s cheeks, squeezing tightly. “Now go faster, boy, you’re keeping the rest waiting,” he growled.

Dan nodded, afraid to displease the guests. He hurriedly crawled back to Phil, who placed another glass on his tray.

Dan crawled back to the lounge faster this time, resulting in some wine spilling onto the tray and floor. He cursed himself as he realised what happened. The next guest he served shook his head disapprovingly. Dan tried to apologise, but his words were muffled.

“Phil! My glass is only half full,” the guest complained.

Dan hung his head in shame, not daring to look at Phil as he entered the lounge.

“Never mind Sam, you can have your way with him later. I’m sure he’ll show you he’s sorry,” Phil said as he filled Sam’s glass.

Dan gulped, he felt like begging for forgiveness right there. But Phil was beckoning him to go back to the kitchen, so he tried his best to calm his nerves and followed Phil.

Phil’s expression was expertly neutral as he placed the third glass on Dan’s tray. If he was disappointed in Dan for the blunder, he certainly didn’t show it. Dan focused really hard this time, making sure he didn’t spill anything but wasn’t too slow either.

After serving his fourth glass, he was panting behind the gag, sweat dripping from his forehead.  _Who knew it’d be this tiring?_ he thought. He crawled back to the kitchen where Phil re-hooked the leash to his collar.

Phil walked back to the lounge, glass of juice in one hand and leash tugging Dan in his other hand. He wanted to be sober for Dan’s first gangbang.

Phil stopped Dan at the foot of the sofa, and Dan wanted to sit on his heels but Phil pushed him back onto all fours. Dan turned around to look at Phil but before he could, one of the guests put his feet up and rested them on Dan’s back. John followed suit, heels digging into Dan’s lower back.

Dan hung his head, cheeks red with embarrassment as he realised that the men were about to use him as a footstool.

Sam tilted his head up. “Don’t spill it this time,” he snarled, putting his glass back onto the tray still attached to Dan’s gag.

Dan whimpered, but the men ignored him, only treating him as a piece of furniture and nothing more. He felt a glass being placed on his left shoulder blade, and his arm tensed to keep still.

Dan felt humiliated but his cock was hard, loving every moment of it. His whole body was tense, afraid to move lest a glass falls or a drink spills. He bit on the mouthpiece of his gag, watching as Sam picked his glass up, only for John to place his on the tray.

Dan wasn’t sure how long he was still in that position, he wasn’t even aware of his surroundings, didn’t even hear what the men were talking about, too concentrated on making sure the drinks wouldn’t fall. Sweat trickled down his face, and it tickled his skin but he still remained still.

Suddenly, a hand stroked his hard cock, and he let out a muffled moan, shivering at the unexpected contact. That caused a glass on the curve of his ass to fall, but luckily the man stroking his cock managed to catch it in time.

The man smacked his ass hard. “Stay still, bitch,” he warned, and Dan whimpered.

He felt the glass go back on his ass. The man continued stroking his cock slowly, and Dan moaned, but made sure to stay still. He felt another hand caressing his ass, and he whined, wishing he could turn around to see who the men touching him were. But he remained motionless, gaze fixed at the wall ahead of him.

The hand on his ass stopped at the buttplug. The man pulled the plug out, and Dan whined at the loss. The plug was suddenly pushed back in, and Dan cried out, drooling around his gag. He jerked forward a bit, but thankfully the glasses didn’t move.

The buttplug was thrusted in and out of him, and he felt all the glasses being taken off of his body.  _Finally,_  he thought, sighing in relief and he relaxed his body a bit. There were still a couple of feet resting on his back, though, so he didn’t dare to move or relax much.

Phil appeared in front of Dan and he felt so thankful to finally see Phil again. Phil gently unbuckled the gag, and Dan thanked him softly as he relaxed his jaw.

“Sam, how are you gonna have your way with him?” Phil spoke to Sam, but his intense blue eyes were on Dan, finger hooked under Dan’s chin.

“Can I do it without lube?”

Sam was asking Phil, but as Dan looked into Phil’s eyes, he knew that Phil was asking him for permission for Sam. Dan’s eyes softened and he gave the tiniest nod that Phil wouldn’t have even noticed had he not put his finger under Dan’s chin.

After one final gaze into Dan’s eyes to make sure Dan was certain about it, Phil turned to Sam. “Go ahead.”

Dan felt the buttplug get removed completely, and two strong hands gripped his hips. His hole clenched and he felt Sam’s tip tease at his crack.

Without warning, Sam pushed his dick into Dan, causing Dan to cry out. It burned, but he enjoyed it. It wasn’t that bad since his hole was very stretched and ready thanks to the buttplug.

“So fuckin’ tight,” Sam grunted as he thrusted into Dan harshly. One hand let go of Dan’s hip only to land a hard smack on his ass. The other men in the room cheered as Dan cried out again.

Dan felt something slide onto his cock, and in between grunts, he managed to figure out that it was a cock ring. He was glad for it, he really didn’t want to come without permission and break one of Phil’s rules in front of his friends.

Dan squeezed his eyes shut, Sam’s thrusts were relentless. He felt his arms giving way, and just as he was about to rest on his elbows instead, he felt something against his lips.

Dan opened his eyes to be greeted with the tip of John’s cock tracing his lips. He looked up at John and opened his mouth, waiting for permission to suck on his cock.

John rested his hand at the back of Dan’s head and shoved his cock into Dan’s mouth. Dan sputtered as John put his whole length down his throat. He gasped for air when John pulled off, moaning as Sam was still thrusting into him hard.

Sam spanked his ass again, but Dan’s scream was muffled as John shoved his cock back in Dan’s mouth. John held his head in place as he thrusted his hips, fucking Dan’s mouth with the same pace as Sam.

Dan was gagging around John’s length, and the burn in his ass was strong as he clenched around Sam’s cock, and he momentarily remembered when he was being fucked by two machines a couple of weeks ago.  _This is way better than machines,_  he thought.

Dan relaxed his jaw and throat, feeling John’s balls smack his chin with every thrust. He arched his back more and spread his thighs further, letting Sam fuck him deeper. The two men using him were both grunting and groaning, every now and then giving comments on how tight his ass was, how good and warm his mouth felt. Dan fed on the praises, his cock leaking precum.

Dan’s nose was pressed against John’s pubes and he coughed, feeling John’s tip hit the back of his throat. John pinched his nose and Dan teared up. He brought his hand to John’s thigh, trying to pull off as he got desperate to breathe. He squirmed around, only stilling after Sam spanked his ass again.

John finally let go of his nose and pulled out of his mouth, and Dan gulped for air, resting his cheek against John’s thigh. A string of saliva connected from John’s tip to Dan’s red lips.

John tugged at Dan’s hair so Dan was looking up at him. He opened his mouth when he saw John jacking himself.

“Sam, together?” John panted out.

Sam pulled out of Dan and began stroking himself over Dan’s ass as well. And together, the men came, coating Dan’s face and ass with their come. Dan moaned as he felt the hot liquid against his cheeks and ass. His tongue darted out to lick at the come he could reach on his face.

“Thank you, Sirs,” Dan panted out, and John patted Dan’s cheek while Sam gave Dan’s ass one last smack.

Phil was sat on the sofa watching his boy get used and stroking himself the whole time. When he saw his friends finish, he got up and kneeled by Dan’s cock. He started giving Dan’s cock slow strokes.

“Ah, please,” Dan moaned out.

“Please what?” Phil asked, stroking faster.

“Please can I come,” Dan panted, despite already knowing the answer.

“There’s still two more Sirs, it’s not polite to come before them, don’t you think?” Phil said, gesturing for his two other friends who had been jerking off to come over.

The other two men who had been cheering on John and Sam came forward to take their places.

“It’s not, Master,” Dan replied, and licked his lips as he saw another cock in front of him.

He felt a new pair of hands grip his hips. They were smaller than Sam’s, but their grip was still strong, nails digging into his skin. He felt the man’s tip press against his hole, and he was glad to feel that the man had lubed up. Although he was very stretched open by now, he didn’t want to get more sore than he already was.

Dan looked up, and this man seemed to be taking his time, he was patting Dan’s cheek with his cock. Dan opened his mouth and lolled his tongue out, looking up at the man with big doe eyes.

The man seemed to be looking at the one behind him for a signal. Then suddenly, both men pushed their cocks into Dan at the same time. Dan moaned in surprise.

The man behind him somehow found his prostate almost immediately, and Dan moaned around the cock in his mouth, his toes curling. Phil was still stroking his cock, and Dan was overwhelmed with all the pleasure he was getting. His cock was achingly hard and he really needed to come now.

The man in front of Dan kept still. He grabbed Dan’s head and moved it at a fast pace. Tears flowed down Dan’s cheeks and mixed with saliva dribbling down his chin as he bobbed on the man’s cock.

The man behind him was scratching at Dan’s lower back while thrusting harshly, balls smacking loudly against Dan’s upper thighs with every thrust.

Phil admired the red marks his friends left on Dan’s body as he played with Dan’s balls and stroked his own cock. He loved hearing the sounds Dan was making, all choked and muffled. Music to his ears.

Dan was blinking his tears away as he sucked on the dick in his mouth. His face was already sticky with sweat, cum, saliva and tears, but as the man spat on his forehead, he realised he didn’t care how messy he was. At that moment, he was loving it. He sucked harder, swirling his tongue around the tip of the cock. He wished for the man to spit on him again, couldn’t wait to feel another load of cum on his face.

Dan was moaning whorishly around the cock in his mouth while thrusting his hips back to get fucked deeper, and the man fucking him grunted, “Fuck, Phil, he’s so tight and hot I’m jealous,” making Phil smirk with pride.

Phil’s hand was slick with Dan’s precum as he continued stroking Dan’s red cock, twisting his fingers at the tip. Dan’s prostate was also being hit continuously, and Dan moaned out loud, panting, “Please, please,” when the man mouthfucking him pulled out to let him breathe. Dan needed release so badly, but Phil only asked him to work harder to get the men to orgasm before even thinking about getting to come.

So Dan got back to work. He deepthroated the man in front of him, letting his cock hit the back of his throat. He played with the man’s balls and stroked his cock while he bobbed his head on it. He clenched his ass around the cock fucking deep into him. He whimpered as the man behind him scratched his back and spanked his already red ass.

Finally, the men both pulled out and began jerking off over him. Once again, Dan felt hot come spurt onto his face and ass. He opened his mouth and licked up whatever he could again. His abused hole clenched around nothing, feeling sticky with lube and cum.

“Thank you Sirs,” Dan gasped out when they were done coming.

The four guests all sat back on the sofa in their post-orgasm bliss. John exclaimed that he might get hard again and the rest laughed.

Dan was gasping in the middle of the room. He needed to come so badly, he couldn’t help the words from falling out of his mouth as he started to beg. “Please Master, please can I come,” his voice was raspy, being thoroughly fucked.

“Look at you, covered in so much come. You love it, huh? Disgusting slut,” Phil hissed, “You think a slut like you deserves to come?”

Dan whimpered at Phil’s words, at the sound of the men whistling. “Yes, Master please,” he whimpered, watching as his drool and tears fell to the floor.

Out of the corner of Dan’s eye, he could see Phil pacing at his side while stroking himself. The room fell silent, save for Dan’s loud breathing, all the men waiting for Phil’s next move.

Phil crouched down and gave Dan’s cock a few strokes, making Dan tremble, before standing up again.

“Well guys, I hope you all had fun tonight,” Phil addressed his guests.

“Sure did,” one of the men replied, and the rest agreed.

Dan was trembling with need to come. He so badly wanted to just touch himself, take off the damn cock ring and jerk himself off. He gripped the carpet tighter. He heard Phil usher the men out.

Sam gave Dan’s ass a light smack as he walked past him, causing Dan to yelp in surprise.

“He’s a keeper for sure, Phil,” one of the men commented, and even in such desperation to come, Dan couldn’t help himself from smiling as he heard that.

John ruffled Dan’s hair before walking out, “Can’t wait to use him again, Phil.”

“Don’t be too greedy,” Phil joked, but Dan couldn’t wait to be used by Phil’s friends again either, if he was being honest.

All the men disappeared and Dan was left alone, shaking slightly on all fours in the middle of the lounge. He heard Phil bidding them goodbye, and he can’t wait for Phil to come back already. He stayed still, waiting for Phil as patiently as he could.

Phil took his time walking back to the lounge. He leaned against the door frame of the lounge, taking a few moments to watch silently as Dan remained still on the floor, facing away from the door, before walking towards him.

“My good boy,” Phil praised, placing a hand on Dan’s upper back.

Dan jumped slightly in surprise, he didn’t hear Phil entering. But he immediately began begging for permission to come, voice hoarse.

“Shh, baby,” Phil comforted him, stroking his back softly, “you think you can get up for me? Go to bed?”

Dan nodded quickly, scrambling to get up. He’d do anything Phil asked right now if it meant getting relief. He stumbled, knees weak from being on all fours the whole night.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Phil said softly, swiftly picking Dan up bridal style.

Dan buried his face into the crook of Phil’s neck, staining Phil’s shirt with the sweat and cum on his face. But Phil didn’t mind, not one bit. He held onto Dan tightly as he walked to Dan’s bedroom.

He gently laid Dan on the bed before stripping off all his clothes. Dan was crying, because of the urgent need to come or because of how gentle Phil is treating him now compared to a whole night of being humiliated and degraded, he wasn’t sure. But he was crying, and he was begging for Phil to hurry.

Phil shushed him quietly as he climbed over him on the bed. “Baby you were so good tonight, I’m so proud of you,” Phil praised as he placed Dan’s ankles on his shoulders.

“Please, please, Master please,” Dan rambled, unable to stop. He brought his hands up to stroke Phil’s arms, because if he didn’t, he might’ve stroked his cock instead, and he definitely did not want to ruin the moment by breaking a rule now. Phil’s tip was pressing against his hole, and he bucked his hips impatiently.

“Not until I say so, okay?” Phil said as he slowly removed the cock ring.

Dan dug his fingernails into Phil’s arms, trying to hold back his orgasm. He felt Phil slowly push into him, and he moaned out when Phil bottomed out.

“Still feel so tight and hot even after being used,” Phil gasped out, brushing Dan’s sweaty fringe out of his eyes.

Dan tried to move his hips, silently asking for Phil to move. Phil remained still, deep inside of Dan. He kissed Dan, and Dan immediately parted his lips.

Slowly, Phil finally started moving his hips. His tongue pressed against Dan’s as he deepened the kiss. He pulled out completely before slowly pushing back in again, and Dan moaned into Phil’s mouth.

Dan enjoyed the slow and sweet pace Phil set, how he pulled out almost completely at every thrust, how he slowly thrusted in until his tip grazed at Dan’s prostate.

Dan’s toes curled and he threw his head back onto the pillow as Phil picked up his pace and hit his prostate harder. Phil took the opportunity to suck a hickey on Dan’s jaw, and Dan tangled one hand in Phil’s hair, moaning loudly.

“So good for me,” Phil whispered, licking over the bruise forming on Dan’s jaw.

Dan only moaned in response, feeling precum pool onto his stomach.

After more thrusts directly hitting his prostate, Dan started to beg again. “Master, can’t- I need- can’t hold longer,” he tried saying, unable to form a proper sentence.

Phil wrapped one hand around Dan’s cock, “Only when I say so,” he warned before he started stroking.

Dan cried out, the stimulation was all too much. He squeezed his eyes shut, determined to control himself for Phil.

Phil’s strokes soon grew quicker and his thrusts became more erratic, and Dan recognized it as Phil coming closer to his orgasm. He clenched his ass, helping Phil reach orgasm faster.

Phil groaned as Dan squeezed around his cock. He knew he wasn’t going to last any longer, and he knew Dan wasn’t going to either, especially since he’d started begging again.

“Now, babe,” Phil gasped out, twisting at Dan’s tip.

They both came at the same time, Dan moaning loudly and Phil swearing above him. Dan felt himself get filled up with Phil’s cum, and he felt hot spurts of his own cum land all over his stomach and chest.

Phil stroked Dan through his whole orgasm, and he rode out his own orgasm with weak thrusts. After his orgasm, his arms gave way and he rested on top of Dan, who was panting as he came down from his high.

Dan felt pure bliss, finally getting to orgasm after holding it in for so long. He wrapped one arm around Phil, contented with being so close to him. He closed his eyes, enjoying how Phil still hadn’t pulled out. He felt so full with Phil’s cum and softening cock still inside him.

When Phil finally recovered from his orgasm, he grabbed Dan’s ankles still on his shoulders and gently placed them on the bed. He smiled in amusement when Dan whined as he finally pulled out of him. Dan whined a second time when Phil left his embrace and got off the bed.

“Let’s get cleaned up,” Phil said softly, holding out a hand for Dan to get up as well.

Dan pouted and shook his head. He was very ready for sleep right now.

“You really wanna sleep with dried cum and spit all over your face? With 3 guys’ cum on your ass?” Phil deadpanned.

Dan nodded, yawning as he did so.

Phil could only laugh and shake his head.  _So cute, even when so gross_ , he thought fondly. He ignored Dan’s protests as he dragged his boy out of bed.

“You can sleep when you’re clean,” Phil said, easily carrying Dan over his shoulder, and walked to the bathroom.

Dan stood under the warm water and allowed Phil to take care of him. He was so tired he thought he could sleep standing right there in the shower, and his eyes drooped as Phil massaged his head, lathering his hair with shampoo.

Phil was quick to wash and clean both of them up, and before Dan knew it, he was in Phil’s bed, dry and already changed into pyjamas.

“I love you so much, baby,” Phil whispered, wrapping his arm over Dan protectively, “you behaved so well, I’m so proud of you.”

“I love you too, thank you for tonight,” Dan replied, lips brushing against Phil’s shoulder, “I really enjoyed it.”

Dan wanted to sleep but something was tugging at the back of his mind.  _What am I forgetting?_  he wondered.

Phil was already drifting off to sleep when Dan suddenly gasped aloud.

“What is it, babe?”

“The dishes aren’t done yet!”

Phil chuckled and kissed Dan’s forehead. “Just another thing to add to your to-do list for tomorrow. Goodnight, Dan.”


	6. Bratting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, I hope you enjoy the chapter and kudos/comments are appreciated <3

Dan stretched, yawning as he slowly opened his eyes. It was only 8am on a Saturday, why was his alarm clock ringing? Phil usually let him wake up late on weekends. He groaned and rolled over, burying his face into his pillow.

“Wake up, sleepyhead. Got lots of things to do today,” he heard Phil say softly.

Phil was already up and changed, and he gently nudged at Dan’s shoulder. Dan grumbled, pressing his face further into his pillow.

Phil waited for a bit before speaking again. “Dan. Wake up,” he shook Dan’s shoulder again.

Usually Dan would listen to Phil’s orders immediately. But it was Saturday, and he really felt like sleeping in. He was still rather tired from the gangbang the previous night.

“Nooo,” he mumbled, shying away from Phil’s touch, eyes still shut.

Phil sat at the edge of the bed and stared at Dan in disbelief. This was the first time Dan outright refused to follow his instructions.

“Don’t make me spank you,” Phil warned, his voice growing stern.

That made Dan squirm a bit, but he still didn’t get up. Phil raised an eyebrow as he noticed Dan’s ass move higher just a little, as if daring him to spank him. He removed the blanket covering Dan, and Dan groaned in response.

“You want to be a naughty boy so early in the morning, huh?” Phil said, and with that, he landed a smack on Dan’s pyjama covered bottom.

Dan yelped in surprise, but his ass remained in the air, almost like an invitation for Phil to spank him more.

Phil gripped Dan’s thigh with one hand, making sure he couldn’t get away, and gave Dan a second spank.

Dan regretted disobeying Phil immediately after the first spank, but he couldn’t bring it in himself to move. His cheeks heated up in embarrassment as he realised that he was getting turned on from being spanked. He was torn between listening to Phil and remaining there to get spanked more.

“Still don’t wanna listen to your Master?” Phil raised his voice, landing another hard smack on Dan’s ass.

Dan decided it was best not to anger Phil anymore. He squirmed under Phil’s hard grip on his thigh.

“I’m sorry, Master, I’m getting up now, sorry,” he replied hurriedly, pushing himself up onto his hands.

Phil noticed how his boy was blushing while he hurried to the toilet for a shower.

* * *

Dan stepped into the toilet and sighed, rubbing his pink ass while looking at it in the mirror. He wished Phil would spank him more. He sighed as he let the cold water of the shower kill his boner, willing himself not to jerk off.

He quickly got changed after his shower and looked at his to-do list. It had more chores than usual, since he hadn’t done the dishes from dinner and he also had to clean his own bedsheets after coming on it last night.

He walked into the kitchen and found Phil making breakfast.

“That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Phil said as he saw Dan walk in.

Dan ducked his head and mumbled an apology. He helped Phil make breakfast, and they ate in comfortable silence.

When he was done eating, Dan got up and headed to the sink, ready to do the dishes left since the previous night.

He grabbed the sponge, mind wandering back to when Phil spanked him earlier in the morning. He bit his lip, imagining Phil spanking him more, harder. His cock twitched at his thoughts. He wanted to feel his butt sting, wanted so badly to be spanked by Phil.  _Needed_  it.

Slowly, Dan placed the plate he was holding back into the sink as an idea formed in his mind. He came to the realisation that Phil would only spank him if he didn’t listen to orders. This morning was the first time he deliberately didn’t obey orders, which led to Phil spanking him for the first time.

Before Dan could change his mind, he walked out of the kitchen. He plopped onto the sofa in the lounge, grabbing the tv remote. Phil stared at him from the other end of the sofa.

“Done with the dishes so fast?” Phil asked, tilting his head questioningly.

“Hm..nah,” Dan replied nonchalantly, turning the tv on.

Phil’s brows furrowed in confusion. “What?”

Dan shrugged, pretending not to care. In reality, his heartbeat sped up just a fraction, afraid that Phil might get displeased or disappointed in him.

Phil wasn’t going to lie, he was very surprised by Dan’s behaviour today. Dan had always been his obedient boy, always eager to do as he says to please him. What caused him to turn into a bratty sub?

“Answer me properly, Dan.”

“Ugh, I just don’t feel like doing it,” Dan groaned, keen on pushing Phil’s buttons.

 _Maybe he’s still tired from last night and I should’ve let him sleep in_ , Phil thought. He scooted closer to Dan.

“Are you still sore from yesterday?” Phil asked, worry now obvious on his face.

Now Dan felt a little bad for making Phil worried about nothing. “I’m fine,” he replied.

“Okay then, can you wash your bedsheets? I’ll help with the dishes if you don’t want to do them,” Phil offered.

 _Damn it, why is he still being nice_ , Dan thought. He needed to misbehave further to get what he wanted.

“Ugh,” Dan groaned, rolling his eyes and settling in further into the sofa.

Phil raised an eyebrow. “What’s gotten into you today, Daniel?”

Dan gulped, Phil’s authoritative tone gave him goosebumps. For a split second he was ready to forget his plan, ready to apologize and go back straight to the dishes. But at the same time, he was determined to earn a spanking.

He crossed his arms and frowned. “I just don’t wanna do it!” He whined, sounding almost like a child throwing a tantrum.

Phil never thought Dan would be the bratty type of sub, but he definitely liked a challenge.

“So you want to be naughty, huh? Then you’ll get exactly what naughty boys deserve,” Phil growled, standing up.

Dan wasn’t exactly sure what naughty boys deserve, but he was hoping it was what he wanted. Phil’s low voice sent blood rushing to his cock, and he blushed as he felt himself get a little hard.

Phil suddenly yanked Dan up, and Dan yelped in surprise. Phil grabbed onto Dan’s arm tightly and dragged him to the bedroom. Dan tried to break free from Phil’s grasp to no avail. He eventually let himself get pulled, no point trying to fight since Phil was much stronger than him.

Dan would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared. He was scared that he might have crossed the line, but it was too late to change his plan now. Might as well go all out if he went this far already. He could only hope that Phil wasn’t too angry at him.

Phil finally let go of Dan once they were both in his bedroom.

“Strip.”

That one simple command caused a shiver to run down Dan’s spine. Should he still push Phil’s buttons further?

“Or what?” Dan challenged.

“You don’t want to be bratty with me, boy,” Phil warned, eyes glinting with a hint of anger.

Guess that answered his question. He dropped the bratty act, pouting while slowly taking off all his clothes. He really hoped this was going where he wanted it to, and that Phil hadn’t planned a different type of punishment instead.

Phil raised an eyebrow, looking unamused when he saw that Dan was half hard. Dan blushed in embarrassment, feeling his Master’s gaze eyeing his boner.

Phil had trained many subs before to know exactly what Dan was doing. He knew that Dan was being bratty because he wanted to be punished, needed it. He had never given Dan a proper spanking before, so he had expected Dan’s positive reaction to being spanked earlier that morning. He knew that Dan was indirectly asking to be spanked again, and probably thought that the only way Phil would give him it was by being naughty. Phil almost laughed. If only the poor boy knew how easily he’d get what he wanted if he just asked politely instead.

He calmly walked to the bed and sat on its edge. He looked at Dan expectantly and beckoned Dan over with a finger. Dan looked like he was starting to regret his behaviour as he slowly walked over to Phil.

Dan didn’t dare to look at Phil. He kept his gaze down, and held his hands behind his back. No point trying to hide his erection now. A small moan escaped his lips when Phil wrapped a hand around his cock.

“Tsk tsk. Getting horny from disobeying me?” Phil said disapprovingly while giving Dan’s cock a few slow strokes.

He stared up at Dan, wondering if he’d continue his bratty attitude or not. He smirked when Dan apologized in a tiny voice. He knew his boy was too sweet to be a bratty sub for very long. He let go of Dan’s cock, and heard a small whine from Dan.

With a pat of his thigh, he silently instructed Dan to lay across his lap. Dan gulped before he laid on Phil’s lap, with his palms flat on the ground. The friction of his cock against Phil’s trousers felt really good, and he subconsciously began rutting his hips against Phil’s thighs.

Phil gripped Dan’s hip tightly, stopping him from grinding onto his lap.

“Naughty boys don’t get to come,” Phil asserted, “what do they get instead, hmm?”

After a pause, Dan realised that he was meant to answer Phil. “Uh, they get. A s-spanking, Sir?” he stuttered.

“That’s right,” Phil replied, rubbing Dan’s ass.

Dan lifted his ass higher, excited to finally get spanked. Being a brat was so worth it, he didn’t even care that he wasn’t allowed to come. He made sure his ass remained in the air and his crotch wouldn’t rub against Phil’s, so that he wouldn’t accidentally come.

“Bit eager, aren’t we,” Phil commented, tapping Dan’s ass lightly. “How many do you think you deserve, boy?”

Dan bit his lip as he thought about it. He wouldn’t want to give too big a number in case he couldn’t handle it, it was only his first spanking after all.

“Um, 20 Sir?”

Dan stared at the carpet below him and felt Phil caress his butt for what seemed like ages. He was about to repeat his answer, wondering if he was too quiet the first time and that Phil hadn’t heard him, when Phil spoke.

“Okay then, you’re getting 20 with my hand, then 20 with your hairbrush. Understand?”

Dan’s heart sped up. Was he going to get more than he bargained for? But at the same time, Phil’s statement excited him, he actually felt himself get harder.

“Yes, Sir,” he replied timidly.

Phil stroked Dan’s hair softly. “Remember you always have your safeword,” he said, tone much gentler than before.

Dan nodded, leaning into Phil’s touch. “Yes, Sir,” he replied. He trusted Phil with all his heart.

Phil removed his hand from Dan’s hair and Dan hung his head, anticipating the first smack.

“I want you to count,” Phil commanded.

Before Dan could say yes Sir, Phil landed a smack on his right ass cheek. He gasped at the hit, but he was quick to recover.

“One, Sir.”

Phil gave the second spank on Dan’s left ass cheek, watching it bounce with the impact. After hearing Dan count, he gave a third spank, alternating cheeks.

Phil set a steady rhythm of spanks, pausing long enough only for Dan to count before giving another hit. He watched as his boy’s ass turned pink, and he resisted the urge to rub at the irritated skin. It was a punishment, after all.

Dan’s gasps grew louder with each spank, and he felt both his face and ass cheeks heat up.

Phil sped up his sixth to eighth spanks, smirking when Dan struggled to keep up with his counting. He enjoyed the breathy noises Dan was making, enjoyed how Dan was sticking his ass up in the air, inviting to be spanked.

Phil lifted his hand high and swung down fast, making the ninth spank significantly harder than any of the previous ones. Dan moaned out, jerking a little at the impact.

After the tenth spank, Phil felt his trousers become a little damp. He looked down to see that Dan was leaking precum onto his lap.

Phil fell back to the rhythm of steady spanks, hearing Dan’s gasps turn into moans as they approach the twentieth spank.

Dan was trying really hard not to grind down into Phil, but he desperately needed to be touched, needed some sort of friction on his cock. When Phil hit him harder, he let his hip jerk down, and he moaned out when his cock brushed against Phil’s trousers.

The twentieth spank was the hardest Phil gave so far, and Dan’s breathing got heavier. He was enjoying every moment of this, misbehaving was so worth it.

“Twenty, Sir,” he moaned out, panting a little.

“Can you tell me why you’re getting punished?” Phil asked as he reached for the drawer to get the hairbrush out. He placed his other hand firmly on Dan’s lower back, keeping him still.

Dan flushed, feeling humiliated and embarrassed as he opened his mouth to answer.

“I-I disobeyed you, Sir,” he whispered.

“What’s that?” Phil pressed, rubbing the hairbrush over Dan’s ass.

Dan cleared his throat before speaking louder and clearer, “I disobeyed you, Sir, I’m sorry.”

“Will you do it again?” Phil ended his question with a hard smack on Dan’s ass with the hairbrush.

“Ah! One, Sir!” Dan cried out at the unexpected hit, and continued after catching his breath, “No I won’t, Sir.”

Phil tapped the brush on Dan’s other ass cheek, watching as Dan’s thighs trembled slightly with the effort to keep his ass in the air and off Phil’s crotch.

“You disobeyed me so many times today,” Phil continued, landing another spank.

Dan’s ass felt warm already from the spanks given by Phil’s hand, but with the hairbrush, he felt like his ass was on fire. He whimpered when Phil spoke, feeling guilty for what he did, even though he was getting what he wanted. 

“I expected better from you,” Phil said dismally, spanking Dan again and watching a red mark bloom on his ass.

Dan felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes, from the pain and from Phil’s words. “Three, Sir, I’m sorry,” he managed to squeak out.

As Phil continued spanking, Dan’s moans turned into cries. Tears rolled down his cheeks and onto the carpet. He truly felt sorry now, he never wanted to disobey Phil again, no matter how badly he wanted to be punished.

Dan’s legs began kicking the air involuntarily halfway through the spanks. Phil hit the same spot twice, causing Dan to scream. His hand flew to his ass to try and protect it, but before Phil could remove his hand, he quickly brought it back down. He grabbed the carpet so tight that his knuckles turned white.

“Ten, Sir,” he whimpered between sobs.

Even though he was crying, he was honestly enjoying the pain. His cock leaked more precum. And as the harsh blows kept coming, his knees grew weaker, and he ended up resting on Phil’s lap without even trying to keep his ass in the air anymore.

With each smack, Dan jerked into Phil’s lap, making his cock rub against Phil’s trousers. He wasn’t even doing it on purpose, but he groaned in pleasure every time he got the sweet friction. He could feel himself getting close to orgasm, and he tried his best to lift his hips up again. He didn’t want to come without permission and get punished even more.

“Fifteen, Sir,” Dan cried out, and he wondered if Phil would be nice enough to let him come after his punishment.

Phil rubbed Dan’s ass with the hairbrush, taking his time. Dan shivered under his touch, starting to get impatient. He really needed to come. He tentatively rubbed his cock against Phil’s lap, and when Phil didn’t stop him, he repeated his movements.

Phil tapped the brush on Dan’s ass, letting Dan rut against his lap. He was growing hard as well. Without warning, he smacked Dan’s ass hard. Dan all but yelled and jerked away, hand gripping onto Phil’s leg to steady himself.

“Think you’ve learned your lesson?” Phil questioned, landing two smacks without even giving time for Dan to count.

Dan hurriedly counted his spanks before saying while sniffling, “Yes Sir, I’m so sorry.”

Phil tapped Dan’s ass with the brush again, and Dan lifted his hips, anticipating the blow. He squeezed his legs together, hoping it’d help to stave his orgasm. He could taste the saltiness of his tears mixed with sweat that dripped down from his forehead.

Phil could tell that Dan was trying really hard to keep himself from coming, from the way he was trembling and how he refused to rest on Phil’s lap, yet his hips were slowly thrusting into the air.

Phil gave a particularly hard smack that made Dan scream louder than he had since they began. The spank sent Dan’s hips crashing onto Phil’s lap, and the friction as his cock rubbed against Phil’s crotch sent Dan over the edge. He cried as he came, unable to control himself from grinding onto Phil’s thighs as he soiled Phil’s trousers with his cum.

Phil rubbed the hairbrush softly across Dan’s ass and stroked his hair gently as he waited for him to come down from his high. Dan was apologizing profusely, but Phil didn’t respond, only waited for him to steady his breathing.

 _I’m in deep shit now,_  Dan thought. Breaking a rule  _while_  being punished? Could he be a worse sub? He cried as he continued apologizing, but he wondered why Phil was so calm and silent, only stroking the back of his head gently. He decided to keep quiet and wait for Phil to speak up, or spank him more, just do something already.

When Dan finally stopped sobbing out his apologies, Phil asked calmly, “What number was that?”

Dan was puzzled. Was Phil letting him off for coming without permission? He wracked his brain trying to remember what number it was, cursing himself for letting the pleasure of his orgasm make him forget so easily.

“If you don’t count we’ll restart. Right from the beginning,” Phil said sternly, but he didn’t actually mean it.

“Um, nineteen Sir,” Dan said softly, unsure if it was the right number.

He heaved a sigh of relief when Phil told him he was right, and continued stroking his ass with the hairbrush as if nothing wrong just happened. As if he hadn’t just came all over Phil’s lap.

Phil finally gave the last hit, and after Dan cried out, “Twenty, Sir!”, Phil immediately pulled him up to sit on his lap.

Phil kissed Dan’s forehead, shushing him when Dan snivelled. “You took your punishment well, baby,” he said softly.

“B-but I. I came without. Permission, Sir,” Dan tried to say in between sobs.

“It’s your first spanking, I’ll let it slide,” Phil smiled at him, “but of course you still need work on controlling yourself.”

“Now what have you learned?” Phil questioned, pushing Dan’s fringe out of his eyes and tilting Dan’s chin so he could look him in his eyes.

Dan felt like a small boy being reprimanded. He blushed as he looked Phil in the eyes, he was sure his cheeks matched the colour of his ass.

“I won’t disobey you again, Sir. I’ll do the chores, and I’ll try to control myself better next time. I’m really sorry,” Dan spoke quietly, avoiding Phil’s gaze and looking down at his lap instead.

Phil made him look up again and smirked, “You know, if you want a spanking, all you have to do is ask nicely.”

Dan blushed harder when he realised that Phil completely saw through his whole plan.  _Oh well, at least he knew why I was misbehaving,_  he thought,  _and now I know how to get spankings_.

Dan moved to get off Phil’s lap since his ass was starting to get sore by sitting, but he felt Phil’s erection as he did so.

“Let me help you out, Sir,” Dan said, moving to his knees.

Phil only pulled his boy back up and made him lie on his stomach on the bed. Dan pouted, he really wanted to suck Phil’s cock.

Phil put lotion on Dan’s red ass and rubbed it soothingly. Dan sighed, relaxing into the bed.

“After you complete your chores, maybe I’ll reward you with my cock. How does that sound?” Phil asked cheekily, “And since you came on my trousers, you’ll have to do the laundry now too.”

For the rest of the day, Dan was quick to do his chores, eager to finish them to get his reward.


	7. Desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can send prompts to me over on blissedoutphil.tumblr.com :)

Dan woke with Phil’s arm draped over his chest pulling him in closer. The dull pain of his ass rubbing against the sheets as he turned around reminded him of the events of the previous day, and he smiled softly.

He slowly moved to get out of bed, but Phil only held onto him tighter, refusing to let go. “Morning Phil, I need to pee,” Dan mumbled, to which Phil responded with a grumble, grip still tight around his waist.

“Phil, I’m serious I need to go,” Dan tried again, voice thick with sleep. Phil, eyes still shut, moved to place a short kiss on Dan’s lips and ended up missing by a mile as he kissed his eyebrow instead. “Bladder can wait,” he mumbled into Dan’s eyebrow.

“It can’t, actually. Let me go before I pee on the bed,” Dan grumbled, starting to get desperate.

Phil rubbed his eyes open with one hand, the other still gripping Dan’s hip. “Say please,” he smirked, and Dan would’ve rolled his eyes if he wasn’t blown away by how sexy Phil looked with bed hair.

“Pleaaase let me go,” Dan whined.

The moment Phil loosened his grip, Dan was out of the bed, wasting no time getting to the toilet. Phil watched in amusement as his boy scrambled out with a hand on his crotch to stop himself from peeing right there.  _He’s so cute when he’s desperate,_  Phil thought.

* * *

“This morning got me thinking,” Phil broke their comfortable silence as they ate their breakfast, “I want you to ask me for permission if you need to use the toilet today.”

Dan’s pancake slipped from his fork as his motions jerked to a stop. He never considered trying omorashi, but if Phil was up for it, then he was too. He was sure that Phil could make any kink enjoyable for him.

Phil was staring at Dan, reading his expression intently. “Unless of course, you’re uncomfortable with omorashi.”

“Of course I’d like to try,” Dan replied, starting to feel excited.

“Great,” Phil smiled and sat back, "you must learn that when you belong to me, I mean it in every way. Every part of you is mine, under my control. Even your basic needs."

Dan wasn't sure if he could continue eating, his appetite had been replaced by lust just from hearing Phil speak so hot like that.

"Yes, Sir," was all he could say in response, already wanting to give up all control to Phil.

Phil continued, “but I want you to try and hold it for as long as you can. Only ask permission when you really,  _really_  can’t hold it in anymore, understand?”

Dan nodded, eyeing his cup of coffee. He decided not to drink too much for the day.

* * *

But of course Phil wasn’t going to let Dan go about the day dehydrated. In fact, Dan didn’t think Phil ever cared about hydration as much as he did that day. Phil made sure Dan finished his coffee, and right after that he made some orange juice for Dan for “extra energy” before starting on his chores.

As Dan went about the house doing his regular chores, Phil was always nearby with a glass of water in hand.

“Gotta make sure my baby isn’t dehydrated. Doing all the chores must be tiring,” Phil commented when Dan side-eyed him as he stopped Dan yet again.

“I’m good, thanks. I’ve already finished the previous glass of water, and I’m never gonna be able to finish cooking lunch like this,” Dan replied cockily.

But Phil only stood there adamantly, hand outstretched to give Dan the glass. Dan sighed and took it in his hands, taking a sip before handing it back to Phil.

“I want to see that glass empty by the time the food’s ready,” Phil said as he set the glass down next to the stove.

Phil then helped with the cooking, meaning Dan had to finish the glass of water sooner than he’d like. By lunch time, he had begun to feel the need to pee. But he could still hold it in, so he didn’t want to ask for permission just yet.

Dan ate lunch with his legs crossed tightly, pushing the thought of peeing out of his mind. He was made to finish another glass of water, and his leg was shaking by the end of lunch. He gulped the water down and set the glass on the table hard, giving Phil a challenging look, as if asking for more.

Phil only looked up at Dan calmly. “How are you?”

Dan stopped his leg from subconsciously shaking. “I can still hold it,” he said, confidence in his voice. He wasn’t about to give up so easily.

“That’s good. Now please excuse me, I have to use the toilet,” Phil said casually as he got up.

He could feel Dan’s eyes boring into the back of his head and he smirked as he sauntered to the toilet.

* * *

Washing the dishes was hard as the sound of water pouring from the sink didn’t help Dan ignore his need to pee. He swayed and tried to focus on scrubbing the dishes.

He stepped out of the kitchen to see that Phil had already placed a glass of water on the coffee table for him. Avoiding Phil’s gaze, he awkwardly walked to his room and started on some ironing.

All Dan wanted to do was sit down to stave off his need to pee, so he tried to finish his ironing as quickly as possible.

Phil walked in with the glass of water, and Dan decided against frowning at his master.

“Last chore for the day, right?” Phil asked, and Dan nodded.

“How are you even able to iron properly when you’re fidgeting so much?” Phil asked, sounding amused.

Dan wasn’t going to give Phil the satisfaction of seeing him desperate to pee, so he stood still and finished up his ironing. Maybe if he could show Phil he was being good, Phil won’t make him drink anymore.

His hopes dashed the minute he ended ironing as Phil brought the glass to him.

“Please no more water,” Dan said pitifully, giving Phil his best puppy eyes.

Phil chuckled, “How bad do you have to go?”

Dan was sat on his bed, and his breathing became a bit ragged as Phil moved to straddle him.

“Be honest, Dan. If you can still hold it, I want you to drink.”

Dan sighed in defeat. He took the glass from Phil reluctantly and closed his eyes as he took small sips.

He almost choked on the water when he felt Phil’s hand go under his briefs to give him a couple of strokes.

“Go on,” Phil urged him.

With his eyes on Phil’s and with trembling hands, Dan brought the glass back to his lips and finished the water in a big gulp.

“Good boy,” Phil praised, taking the glass and setting it on the bedside drawer with his other hand.

Dan let his head fall back onto the headboard as he let Phil stroke him to full hardness.

“Please…”

“Hmm? Please what, Dan?”

“Please may I use the toilet!” Dan gave in.

Phil tugged at the hem of Dan’s shirt. “Not yet, baby.”

Dan whimpered as he raised his arms and allowed Phil to pull his shirt off his head.

“Ah, no,” he mewled when Phil pressed against his lower stomach, the pressure making the urge to pee stronger.

“So full, so perfect,” Phil commented, lips brushing against Dan’s cheek.

Dan was making small thrusts, his crotch meeting Phil’s, and he could feel Phil’s erection beneath his sweatpants.

Dan lifted his hips as Phil pulled his pants down, leaving him with only briefs on. Then he pulled Dan to stand up with him and they locked lips. Dan made needy sounds as Phil licked into his mouth.

Phil only got harder as Dan continued making desperate noises, and he pressed on Dan’s lower stomach again, eliciting a whine from Dan.

“Please, Sir,” Dan started begging the moment Phil pulled away from the kiss.

“What if I say no?” Phil growled in Dan’s ear, and Dan squeezed his legs together.

His erection was poking at his briefs and he was getting uncomfortable from the need to pee and come. He didn’t even know which he needed more at the moment.

“Keep your legs apart,” Phil ordered and Dan whimpered pathetically as he obeyed reluctantly.

“Please, Sir I need-” Dan’s begging cut off into a groan as Phil pressed against his bladder again.

He couldn’t help the tear trickling out of his eye as he felt himself leak a little. Phil watched the small wet patch form on Dan’s briefs.

“Tsk tsk, you gonna pee in your pants like a small boy?” Phil said condescendingly, and Dan was breathing heavily as he tried to continue holding it in, his cheeks turning pink in humiliation.

Dan thanked the heavens when Phil began slowly leading him to the toilet. He trembled as Phil positioned him in front of the toilet bowl and stood behind him, slowly rubbing circles on his stomach.

“I want you to come right after you pee, okay? Think you can do that for me?” Phil said in a low voice and his breath tickled Dan’s neck.

“Yes, Sir,” Dan replied, voice shaky.

Phil took his belt hanging at the toilet door and held Dan’s hands behind him, looping the belt around his arms. Dan began panting as Phil pulled his briefs down for him, and he had to fight the urge to just let go. 

Phil wrapped a hand around the base of Dan’s cock and Dan let his head fall back onto Phil’s shoulder.

“Please please please,” he repeatedly begged, and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt himself leak again.

Phil gave Dan’s cock a couple of strokes, and Dan screamed in frustration. He kissed Dan’s neck before saying, “Let go, Dan.”

Dan didn’t need to be told twice. He moaned out as he peed. Phil’s hand was still on his cock, helping him aim, and he was sucking a hickey onto Dan’s neck.

A few tears actually rolled down Dan’s cheeks as he relieved himself. It felt like the stream went on forever. Dan sighed contentedly as his bladder finally emptied. Phil never let go after Dan was done peeing, instead he immediately began pumping Dan.

Just as Dan was about to orgasm, Phil let go. He groaned, but Phil only said, “Come for me, Dan.”

Phil continued sucking and licking Dan’s neck, and his hands wandered to Dan’s nipples. He pinched and flicked at them, and Dan honestly surprised himself as his orgasm hit him, not expecting that he could come from nipple play.

He shook as he came, and he was sure that if Phil wasn’t standing behind him and stroking his body, he would’ve fallen onto the floor.

As soon as Dan calmed down, he turned around to hug Phil, only to realise his arms were still tied up, so he settled for nuzzling his face against Phil’s neck.

“Thank you, Sir,” he breathed out, and felt Phil’s arms wrap around him.

“That was so hot, babe. Wanna fuck your mouth now,” Phil said, and Dan was more than happy to drop to his knees.

He looked up at Phil with wide eyes, and licked his lips seductively before opening his mouth. Phil groaned at the sight beneath him and he hurriedly pulled his sweatpants and underwear down.

He gripped Dan’s hair hard and immediately thrusted into his mouth, moaning as he felt the lovely warmth of Dan’s mouth around his cock.

Dan went docile, staying still and letting Phil fuck his mouth relentlessly. His jaw went slack and he never broke eye contact with Phil, even when tears threatened to sting his eyes. If he hadn’t just came, he was sure that he would get hard just from the way Phil was treating him roughly like this.

Dan moaned around Phil’s cock, making Phil groan and tug at his hair even harder. Phil started deepthroating Dan, and Dan breathed in Phil’s scent, burying his nose in Phil’s pubes. He loves every moment of this.

They remained still for a few moments before Dan started gagging, and Phil pulled back only to thrust back in quickly. Tears stained Dan’s cheeks now, and he was drooling down his chin. He could tell that Phil was getting close to orgasm as his thrusts started becoming erratic.

“Oh fuck, Dan,” Phil moaned out loud as he came down Dan’s throat, and he could feel Dan swallow around him as he rode out his orgasm.

Phil finally tugged Dan’s head back when he was done coming, and he guided Dan to stand back up. He quickly untied Dan’s arms, which snaked around his waist as soon as they were free.

Dan’s mouth was still slightly open as he panted, and Phil traced his swollen red lips with a finger before kissing him, biting down on Dan’s lower lip. Dan moaned into the kiss.

Phil pulled away and wiped off the stray tears on the corners of Dan’s eyes. “You’re perfect, you know that?”

Dan buried his face in the crook of Phil’s neck to hide his blush. “Thank you, Sir,” he said, voice ragged.

“I love you so much, you’re so good for me,” Phil whispered as he hugged Dan tightly.

“I love you too,” Dan replied, and they stayed in each other’s embrace for a while.

* * *

They had a nice warm shower before cooking dinner together, and they spent the rest of the night cuddled on the couch watching a movie.

Phil was taken by surprise when Dan broke the silence with a suggestion so softly spoken that he wasn’t sure if he heard it right.

“Maybe next time we can try other watersports too?”


	8. The Last Week of Summer Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally the final chapter haha. I'm not sure when I'd be done with the next chapter, I'm too busy in uni right now D: but there will be a part 9!  
> for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and do leave a comment I'd love to hear your opinions<3

It’s been almost three months since Dan moved into Phil’s home, and he only had a week of summer vacation left. Dan’s had the best, kinkiest break ever and he wished it could last longer. Although he will still live with Phil, he knows he won’t be free enough during the semester to play as much as he had the past three months. They’ve basically tried almost every kink they enjoy, and Dan loved every scene. He and Phil both noted how much Dan has improved as a sub since the first day they started, and Dan’s proud of himself. He’s learnt so much, and his trust and love for Phil just kept growing as well.

Phil decided to make the most of Dan’s final free week. On Monday morning, Dan woke up to Phil holding out a metal thing in front of his face. Dan sat up and hummed in confusion as he rubbed his eyes.

Dan looked so cute with his hair sticking up in all directions that Phil couldn’t help but kiss him softly. He pulled away and let Dan fully wake up. He smirked when Dan’s mind finally registered what he was holding and let out a gasp.

“You’re going to be wearing this for the whole week until uni starts,” Phil stated, and Dan can’t help the groan escaping from his mouth.

“Hey, it’s not like you’ve tried it before, give it a chance,” Phil chuckled.

Dan stared at the cock cage. He actually can’t believe they’ve tried so many kinks and yet there’s still more.

“I promise the orgasm you’ll get at the end of the week will be the best you’ll ever have,” Phil pressed, his smile slowly fading as he was afraid that Dan wasn’t up for the idea.

Dan kissed Phil’s nose before saying, “You know I’ll always want to try new things with you,” and watched fondly as Phil’s smile returned.

* * *

So right after Dan showered, he stood in the middle of the room naked and watched as Phil locked up his cock and tucked the key in his pocket.

He couldn’t help but pout even when Phil held his caged cock and told him he looked cute with it on. Knowing Phil, it wasn’t going to be an easy week. Phil was even going as far as skipping work just to play with Dan.

“You’re staying home the whole week?” Dan had questioned, to which Phil replied that he didn’t have much work to do that week anyway.

The day went fairly well so far, Dan managed to cook lunch with little problems. The cage was slightly uncomfortable at first, and he had to adjust to walking with the metal thing between his legs. He hadn’t bothered to wear clothes, it wasn’t uncommon for him to be naked in their home anymore. Even after getting used to the cage, he can’t help but be aware of the cool metal against his skin, constantly reminding him of who he belonged to.

After lunch, they were lounging around watching tv. It started out innocently enough, Phil resting his legs on Dan’s lap and Dan absentmindedly massaging Phil’s feet while they laughed at the drama on Love Island. But as the contestants on the tv got playful, so did Phil.

He began toeing Dan’s cage, feeling the cool metal against warm skin. “Phil…” Dan started, but quieted when Phil raised an eyebrow at him, challenging. So, he let his master play, spreading his thighs apart a little.

Phil rubbed Dan’s inner thigh and stroked Dan’s caged cock with his feet. Dan whimpered pathetically as he felt his cock try to get hard and press against the metal.

“Baby you’re gettin me hard with those dirty sounds you’re making,” Phil commented, dragging Dan onto his lap. Dan straddled Phil, his back against Phil’s chest. He let his head fall onto Phil’s shoulder as Phil sucked on his neck.

Phil thrust his hips up and Dan gasped as he felt Phil’s clothed erection against his ass. “Wishing you could get hard too?” Phil questioned, and Dan whined as he nodded.

“Sir…” Dan moaned needily as Phil cupped his caged cock. He bucked his hips, the denial was getting frustrating. How was he going to survive the whole week like this?

Phil pushed Dan down to the floor and unzipped his pants. Dan kneeled and looked up at his master, waiting for instructions.

“This week you’re gonna learn to gain pleasure only from my pleasure, only from giving me pleasure. Learn that it’s better than getting pleasure from your own body,” Phil said, and with that, he pushed Dan’s head down onto his cock.

* * *

Dan woke up the next day frustrated. His morning wood was pressing painfully against the metal and he couldn’t do anything about it. He suppressed his complaints and went to the toilet. Peeing was humiliating as he had to do it sitting down. He got over it though, he’d done some pretty humiliating stuff over the past few months anyway.

After the blowjob yesterday, Phil didn’t do much else to get him riled up, and he was thankful for that. But he knew that yesterday was just the beginning, just Phil testing the waters. He mentally prepared himself to be ready for whatever Phil would do to him today.

Surprisingly, Phil didn’t do anything for most of the day. Besides a few lingering touches and kisses, Phil didn’t even seem interested in Dan, leaving Dan be as he sat around and read a book or watched the tv. Dan wasn’t going to let his guard down, though. He just knew that Phil had planned something, and was going to jump on it as soon as Dan relaxed. What Dan didn’t expect was Phil to be so direct.

“I’m gonna fuck you tonight,” Phil said so casually, didn’t even look up from his dinner plate.

“Kay,” Dan managed to squeak out.

After doing the dishes, Phil picked Dan up easily, carrying his boy over his shoulder to the room.

Phil dumped Dan onto the bed and Dan quickly positioned himself, face down ass up. Phil was rough, spitting onto Dan’s ass and fingering him as quickly as he could before penetrating him immediately, not bothering with lube. Dan grit his teeth. It hurt, but it wasn’t anything he hadn’t experienced before. Once he got over the pain, he always enjoyed how rough Phil could get.

Dan moaned loudly as Phil aimed all his thrusts directly at his prostate. The pleasure quickly turned into frustration as he couldn’t get hard. His balls got tight and heavy, needing release badly. His cock was pressing against the chastity device.

“That’s right, only my pleasure matters,” Phil grunted and grabbed Dan’s hair, making him look forward as he thrusted harshly into Dan, “yours doesn’t.”

Dan moaned, grabbing the sheets. His cock was leaking precum even though it was soft, and his prostate felt so sensitive. He desperately needed to come, but all he said was “Yes, Sir.”

Phil gave a few more quick thrusts before stilling. He came deep inside Dan, moaning low with Dan panting underneath him. When he calmed down from his high, he kissed Dan’s shoulder and nudged Dan to get up on his elbows and knees.

He cupped Dan’s balls, making Dan whimper. “So full already, it’s only Tuesday,” Phil commented.

“Does it have to be a week,” Dan whined.

Phil chuckled, catching his cum dripping out of Dan’s asshole with his fingers and then pressing his fingers against Dan’s lips.

“That’s the deal,” he said as he watched Dan lick off his cum from his fingers.

Dan licked his lips then pouted.

“Tell you what,” Phil said, taking off his clothes and getting under the covers.

“If you’re a good boy for me tomorrow, maybe you’ll get to come,” Phil continued.

Dan’s eyes lit up. It’s only been two days but he wanted the cage off already, god. He snuggled into his master under the covers.

“Thank you, Sir. Goodnight,” Dan murmured.

Phil smiled at him and kissed him goodnight.

* * *

Dan woke up extra early the next day and left the bed quietly, careful not to wake Phil. He made some pancakes and brought them into the room.

He kissed Phil awake, and Phil blinked up at him. “Up so early, baby?” he asked as he sat up, voice deep from sleep.

“I made you breakfast in bed, Sir,” Dan said, bringing the plate from the bedside table to Phil’s lap.

Phil chuckled, “Sucking up to me huh, boy?”

“Maybe,” Dan smiled shyly, “eat!” he urged Phil before he went to get his own plate.

“These are great, babe,” Phil talked between mouthfuls of pancake, “but don’t think sucking up to me will increase your chances of getting unlocked.”

Dan blushed, maybe it wasn’t a good idea after all.

“But still, thank you for the surprise breakfast, I appreciate it,” Phil continued and kissed Dan’s cheek.

That instantly made Dan feel better. _I just have to be a good boy today, no need to suck up to him._

So he was a good boy for the rest of the day, finishing his chores earlier than usual, even managing to suck Phil off in between doing the chores. When he was done he quietly crawled over to Phil, who was using his laptop on the sofa, and kneeled next to his legs. Phil ignored him for a while, but Dan waited patiently.

After a few minutes, Phil closed his laptop and looked down at Dan who was sitting on his heels, palms flat on his thighs, head bowed slightly. Beautiful.

“You’ve been such a good boy today. Even finished your chores early!” Phil praised as he gently brushed Dan’s hair, and Dan smiled up at him.

Phil pulled his boy up to sit on his lap. He cupped Dan’s balls as he kissed him fervently. “Guess you deserve to come, huh?” he said when he broke the kiss.

“Please, Sir,” Dan whispered against Phil’s lips.

“Get on all fours on the floor, please,” Phil requested, and Dan moved quickly, eager to get the cage off and come.

Phil walked to the bedroom and Dan did some more waiting, studying the carpet.  _Hope I won’t get rug burn._

Phil brought out the fucking machine and placed it behind Dan. He lubed his fingers and began to slowly finger Dan. Dan wasn’t really sure where this was going, but he decided to just wait and see. He moaned softly as Phil opened him up, as his cock tried futilely to get hard in the cage.

When Phil was satisfied, he lined up the dildo against Dan’s hole and turned the machine on, on its lowest setting. The dildo began fucking into Dan very slowly. Phil placed a small towel beneath Dan. He gave Dan’s ass a small pat and went back to his laptop on the sofa.

Dan was confused. “Sir?” he asked.

Phil looked up from his laptop. “Do you not want to come?”

“I do, Sir, but…the cage is still on?” although the dildo moved very slowly, it pressed right against his prostate with every thrust, teasing Dan agonisingly.

“Did I say I would take it off?” Phil quirked his eyebrow.

Dan tried to recall, and he realised Phil only said he was allowing him to come, but never mentioned taking the cage off. “But how am I gonna come with it on?” Dan asked in a fretful voice.

“Just relax, boy. You’ll see,” Phil answered and turned his attention back to his laptop, ending the conversation.

Dan hung his head, breathing heavily as his prostate got stimulated. It felt good but at the same time it was painful for his cock to be restrained, forced to remain soft.

After about 15 minutes, Phil turned the speed of the machine up just a little. Dan started panting, his balls were heavy and his prostate was getting sensitive. He started leaking precum.

Phil turned the speed up again and Dan’s cock leaked even more. He didn’t even know he could leak so much precum.

“Are you not enjoying it, baby?” Phil asked as he saw the look of confusion on Dan’s face.

“…It does feel good, Sir,” Dan replied.  _But not as good as an actual orgasm,_  he thought.

“You’re not sure what’s happening, are you?” Phil asked, a small knowing smile on his face as he went to squat by Dan’s side.

Dan shook his head no.

Phil massaged Dan’s balls, making Dan moan softly. “You’re getting your prostate milked. You’re coming right now, see? Just without the pleasure of an orgasm.”

Phil laughed when Dan looked up at him woefully. “Hey, I promised you’d get to come, and that’s it. Besides, this is good for you. Your balls would empty and wouldn’t be too painfully full by the time you finally get to orgasm on Sunday.”

Dan let out a small sigh, Phil did keep his promise. He should’ve known better than to be so hopeful. “Thank you, Sir.”

“That’s more like it,” Phil said and moved to kneel before Dan.

“Maybe this could help distract you,” he said and unzipped his pants, pushing his cock past Dan’s lips.

Dan sucked on Phil until he came, and as he swallowed Phil’s cum, his own cock still continued leaking.

Phil went back to the sofa and Dan looked down. The towel beneath him was soaked in his cum, and his leaking was finally slowing down. It started to feel a little more painful than pleasurable when he was done coming yet the dildo was still fucking into his prostate. Dan whimpered, but Phil left him like that until he was satisfied that his boy had been thoroughly milked.

* * *

They both slept in and missed breakfast on Thursday. Dan was exhausted after getting his prostate milked, and he couldn’t decide if it was something he’d want to do again. He enjoyed the humiliation it made him feel, from having to come by squirting like a girl, but he did miss being able to come with an orgasm. He concluded that it was a love-hate thing.

They’d cuddled to sleep after that, and Phil was so proud of him for taking the milking that he decided to reward Dan by letting Thursday be a rest day.

So Dan didn’t need to do any chores or anticipate if Phil was going to tease him that day. He just spent the day playing video games while Phil did some work.

He even almost forgot that he was caged.

* * *

Friday was back to normal.  _Just two more days_ , Dan thought as he went about sweeping the house while Phil gave him lingering touches whenever he walked by. He wondered what Phil was going to do to him today.

Surprisingly, and even a little disappointingly, Phil did nothing. Nothing more than kissing him softly or stroking his ass. When Dan was doing the dishes after dinner, Phil had hugged him from behind and grasped his caged dick, growling “Mine,” in his ear. Dan had expected to be fucked after the dishes were done like on Tuesday, but nothing happened.

He sat close to Phil on the sofa while watching tv, letting their knees touch. Phil wasn’t bothered, he paid more attention to the tv than to Dan.

Dan found himself getting frustrated again. He was so very horny, what with being denied an orgasm for longer than he ever had been since he moved in with Phil. If he wasn’t going to get an orgasm, then he was going to give Phil one damn it.

He cuddled into Phil’s side, and Phil casually wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “Sir…” he started quietly.

“Yes, baby?” Phil asked, eyes still focused on the tv.

“Can I suck you off?” Dan asked, unsure why he was shy suddenly.

“I’m good, boy, thanks,” Phil replied, ruffling Dan’s hair a little.

Dan was puzzled, Phil rarely ever turned down his blowjob offers.  _What is he planning?_

“Are we going to have sex tonight?” he tried again.

“You sure about that? I mean, it won’t be fun for you,” Phil answered, tapping Dan’s cage.

“It will be, I promise!” Dan said, getting exasperated.

“Getting a lil desperate, are we?” Phil said, and Dan wished he could smack the smirk off of his master’s face.

“Ugh please, Sir just use me! I’ll be so good for you,” Dan pouted up at Phil, giving him puppy eyes.

“You are being good for me right now. I can see that you’re learning this week’s lesson,” Phil said, holding Dan a little tighter.

Dan blinked. He hadn’t even thought about that, but now that Phil said it, he understood what Phil wanted him to learn this week. From the past few days, he’d realised that giving Phil an orgasm was just as good as getting one. It was satisfying to see Phil in bliss because of him. And especially since he was locked, he realised that he was able to use all of his focus on pleasuring Phil without getting distracted by his own need to come like he usually would’ve been. It even felt rewarding that he could provide Phil pleasure without having Phil worry about returning the favour.

Phil kissed Dan on the nose and smiled knowingly. Dan wondered if he could read his mind.

“I am learning! You already denied me of my own pleasure, and now you’re denying me of your pleasure too? It’s not fair,” Dan whined.

“I love the cock cage,” Phil laughed. He gestured for Dan to kneel between his legs.

“You just love seeing me horny,” Dan rolled his eyes, earning a playful smack on his cheek from Phil’s dick.

He giggled before swallowing down on Phil’s dick, content in being able to serve his master.

* * *

“It’s tomorrow!!” Dan said gleefully.

“I bet you’ll miss the cage,” Phil said, amused.

“Not as much as you’ll miss it,” Dan smirked.

“Can’t argue with that,” Phil agreed, “now c’mere.”

Dan happily laid across Phil’s lap, sticking his ass up. Phil stroked his ass gently, then gave his first smack. Dan moaned, encouraging Phil to continue.

Phil spanked him with his bare hand until his ass was warm and a nice shade of pink. The pain felt intensified since he couldn’t get distracted by a hard on, but Dan thought this might actually be more enjoyable than when he had to struggle to control his orgasm.

Phil continued spanking with a paddle, and by the end of the scene, Dan’s ass was a dark red. He had tears down his cheeks and he was leaking despite being soft in the chastity device.

Dan thought back to what he said to Phil before the spanking.  _I’ll definitely miss the cage more than Phil._

* * *

“The week passed by so fast,” Phil said sadly on Sunday.

Dan agreed, at the start of the week he really couldn’t wait for this day but after all he’d gone through in the week, he actually wished it could last longer.

Phil told Dan his plans for the day. He’d take the cage off after lunch, but Dan would only get to come after dinner. Dan hoped he wouldn’t be too horny to control himself once the cage is off.

The day went on as it did the past week, with Phil teasing him while he did chores. Dan was used to it, he was even thankful for the cage helping him control his horniness.

After lunch, Phil led Dan to the bed.

Dan lied down and rubbed his caged dick to feel the metal confining him one last time.

“I’ll miss keeping you desperate,” Phil sighed exaggeratedly, waving the key about.

“I’ll miss the constant reminder of being owned by you,” Dan replied, voice soft but serious.

Phil looked Dan in the eyes. This must have meant more to Dan than Phil intended it to at the start of the week, but he was glad that Dan felt that way. He felt proud of Dan. He brought their lips together.

“Of course,” Dan broke the kiss, pausing to catch his breath, “I don’t need it to know where I belong.”

Phil didn’t expect the unlocking of a sub’s dick to be an emotional experience. Every time he’d done this to his trainee subs, it was a moment filled with lust and desperation. But there he was, trying not to tear up as he cupped his boy’s caged dick.

“I’m so lucky to have you, you know that,” Phil stated quietly, putting the key into the lock.

Dan heard Phil as clearly as he heard the lock click open. He looked down and saw his dick fill up quickly when Phil removed the cage completely. They both looked at Dan’s dick turn into a full erection within seconds, Dan in surprise and Phil in expectation.

“Hope you can control yourself,” Phil chuckled.

The next few hours were perhaps the hardest Dan ever had as a sub. Phil actually continued his teasing and lingering touches, and Dan’s erection remained painfully hard the whole time.

“Is it dinner time yet?” Dan asked. Phil didn’t bother answering.

“Can you lock me back up until after dinner please?” Dan continued, “or at least tie my hands up or something, I can’t stand not touching myself.”

“I trust that you can do it. It’s only a while more, don’t wanna wait a whole week for the reward only for it to be ruined a few hours before, do you?”

Dan sighed, Phil was right. Only a few more hours.

Dinner time finally came and Dan tried his best to ignore his erection while he ate, but he couldn’t. He squeezed his thighs together.

Dan can’t believe Phil had the audacity to wait another hour after dinner before going to the bedroom. Phil was probably right but he didn’t care that he had to wait until the food went down. He hugged Phil on the sofa to keep his hands away from his dick and waited anyway, it’s not like he had a choice.

“Okay let’s-” Phil could barely finish his sentence and Dan already dashed to the room. Phil shook his head and smiled as he slowly made his way to the room.

He found Dan on the bed on all fours. He took his time undressing, taking in the pretty sight of his eager boy shaking in anticipation as he waited.

“Lie on your back for me,” Phil gently requested, and Dan did so, legs bent at the knees and fists clenching the sheets so as not to touch himself.

“Look at you,” Phil said in awe, using one finger to lightly trace a vein down Dan’s shaft, “so, so hard.” Dan hissed at the small contact, the first time his dick was touched in a week.

“Please hurry Sir,” Dan panted.

“Shh, okay babe,” Phil stroked Dan’s chest to calm him down while he lubed his other hand and fingered Dan open quickly but as gently as he could.

He wrapped Dan’s legs around his waist and in a swift movement, he was inside of Dan. Dan moaned out loud, toes curling. Phil’s tip hit Dan’s prostate and precum leaked out.

Phil bent down to kiss Dan as he started thrusting his hips. Dan hugged Phil and opened his mouth, letting Phil dominate the kiss.

Phil pulled away to suck a hickey on Dan’s neck. Dan felt so close to Phil, closer than he had ever been. He felt his cheeks get wet with tears, and he wasn’t sure whether it was because he was so desperate to come or because he loved Phil so much.

“I love you, Phil,” he sobbed out.

“I love you too, Dan,” Phil answered sincerely, wiping Dan’s tears away.

Phil’s thrusts got faster and Dan didn’t know how much longer he could last.

“Please can I come oh god, dunno if I can hold it,” Dan slurred.

Phil only responded by stroking Dan’s cock. Dan moaned loudly and dug his heels into Phil’s hips, holding onto Phil’s shoulders tightly.

“Come, Dan,” Phil groaned, thrusting straight into Dan’s prostate and stilling his hips there, twisting his hand while stroking Dan.

They came at the same time, Dan screaming and Phil swearing as they orgasmed.

Phil stroked Dan through his orgasm, and Dan felt so high. It felt like his orgasm never ended, come just kept on spurting out. He clenched his ass to help milk out Phil’s orgasm as well.

Dan felt like he was floating on a cloud. His mind was hazy yet clear at the same time. He had never felt so blissful before. The last thing he remembered was Phil kissing him softly before he drifted off.

* * *

Dan woke up to see Phil looking at him fondly, playing with his curls.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Phil whispered, “how are you?”

“How long did I sleep for?” Dan asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Like 3 hours. It’s 2am now,” Phil informed him.

“That was the best orgasm ever, Phil,” Dan sighed happily as he recalled what happened before his nap.

“Told you being locked up would be worth it,” Phil smiled.

“Thank you, Sir. For everything,” Dan whispered and placed a soft kiss on Phil’s shoulder.

“Thank you for being the best sub I ever had,” Phil answered, stroking Dan’s cheek, dipping his thumb into Dan’s dimple as Dan smiled widely at the praise.

“Now you gotta go back to sleep, can’t ruin your body clock the night before uni starts,” Phil chuckled.

Dan groaned.  _Why can’t summer last forever._


	9. Where They Belonged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very long wait, I had to go on a writing hiatus but the semester has ended so I’m back :)
> 
> I wrote like ¾ of this chapter long ago, way before Dan posted his depression video. So this is in no way related to real life Dan, I’ll never romanticise depression. WYB Dan was just having a bad time in uni (might have written it based on what I was going through in uni myself…lol)

Dan hated life. He hated his uncooperative coursemates, hated his ruthless professors, hated all his unfinished assignments. He just wanted to go home to Phil. To cuddle with Phil, or sit by his feet perhaps. He missed Phil, just wanted to relive his summer.

He’d planned to continue living with Phil during the semester, but here he was, 5 weeks into university and having to bunk in his friend’s room in campus because he had spent the whole evening in school doing a group project and it was too late to go home.

“I’m sorry Peej, I promise I’ll leave tomorrow,” Dan sighed as he plopped onto the spare mattress on the floor.

“No worries, really. I’m always here if you need help. It’s nice having company anyway,” PJ replied.

Dan was so thankful he had a friend like PJ. He’d been staying over for almost 2 weeks now. Every time he thought he could go home, there’d be some new assignment or quiz that he’d have to burn the midnight oil for.  _Maybe I should’ve just stayed in dorm again this semester_ , he thought dismally.

Phil had been so understanding, it made Dan feel like crying. He’d miss Phil’s calls or take hours to reply Phil’s texts but Phil never got upset, just kept cheering him on and assuring him that he can ace the semester.

“Miss your boyfriend?”

Dan looked up from his phone to see PJ smirking down at him from his bed. He sighed, “Of course I do.”

“I really wanna meet this prince charming of yours,” PJ stated.

“Maybe one day,” Dan smiled, looking back at his phone, finally able to open the unread messages.

Phil (12:07am): thought i’d stay up w u but an Old Man needs his sleep. pls sleep soon too babe xx

Dan (3:42am): its alright, its the thought that counts lmao c: yh finally gonna sleep now gnight old man xo

* * *

Phil was so excited for his boy to come back home, 2 weeks felt too long. They hadn’t been away from each other that long ever since Dan moved into his home at the start of summer. He briefly wondered if Dan would be up for some kinky fun. Not that he’d mind some vanilla sex either, or even just cuddles.

Dan was supposed to be home about 45 minutes ago, and Phil had texted him when he was 10 minutes late, but still hadn’t received a reply. Another 15 minutes passed and Phil was considering making a rule about punctuality for Dan, but he decided that Dan probably had a good reason for being late and not answering him. He honestly pitied Dan and how busy he was. He’d been to uni, so he understands what Dan’s going through. But still he couldn’t help worrying if Dan’s not okay.

He was pacing around the living room when he heard a knock on the door. He quickly went to open it, seeing a very tired Dan. Before Phil could respond, Dan spoke up.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Dan said, lowering his head. He sounded stressed and almost panicky.

Phil wrinkled his brows in confusion. “Hey Dan, it’s okay, no need to be sorry,” he said softly, moving aside for Dan to step in.

But Dan didn’t move, even when Phil gestured for him to enter. “Dan? Come in,” Phil said, but before he could grasp Dan’s hand in his, he noticed a tear fall from Dan’s cheek.

“I’m sorry Sir,” Dan repeated, voice quieter, “sorry I’m late, sorry I never answered your texts, always ignoring you. Sorry I’m so useless and dumb, I don’t deserve you, I’m sorry I’m good for nothing.”

Phil had pulled Dan through the door and into a hug halfway through Dan’s monologue. He’d softly shushed him but Dan wouldn’t stop, he was sobbing as he carried on bringing himself down. Phil held onto Dan and stroked his hair, feeling Dan shaking slightly. Dan wasn’t returning the hug, but he buried his face into the crook of Phil’s neck as he whispered negative things about himself.

Phil’s heart broke as he heard Dan say such things about himself. Where was the confident boy he’d been with throughout the summer? He couldn’t take it any longer. He pulled away from the hug and held onto Dan’s shoulders tightly. When Dan wouldn’t look at him, he tilted his chin up with his finger.

“Dan, stop,” he said sternly, and Dan finally quieted down, save for a few hiccups.

Phil noted how dark the circles under Dan’s eyes were. He gently wiped the tears from Dan’s cheeks with his thumb. “What happened, Dan?” he asked, unable to hide the worry from his voice.

“I deserve to be punished, Sir,” Dan sighed.

“Why do you think that?” Phil asked, trying not to sound alarmed. He softly stroked Dan’s cheek.

“Because. I just do. It’s what I should get for being such a nuisance,” Dan wanted to cry again, but his master had told him to stop.

Phil was still confused as to what caused Dan to act this way, but he was clear on what he had to do. “Dan, I’m not going to punish you when I don’t see anything you did to deserve it. What you deserve right now is a warm bath. And what you need is to relax. You’re not any of the things you just said about yourself, understand? Let me take care of you.”

Dan was too tired to protest. He was convinced that he was all the things he said he was, doesn’t know how Phil couldn’t see it. But he was tired, so he let Phil take charge.

Phil gently held Dan’s hand in his as he led Dan to the bathroom. He drew a bath and while waiting for it to fill, he carefully undressed Dan. Dan stood pliantly, letting Phil move him as necessary to remove his clothes.

Phil helped Dan into the tub and when Dan had settled down, he moved to sit behind the tub.

“You’re leaving?” Dan asked, voice small, but Phil could hear the disappointment.

“I’m gonna be right here with you, darling,” Phil reassured. He scooped some water up and wet Dan’s hair, before getting the shampoo.

Dan relaxed into the massage Phil gave as he lathered up his hair. Phil massaged Dan’s scalp thoroughly before rinsing off the shampoo. When he was done, he moved on to massage Dan’s shoulders.

Dan closed his eyes and moaned softly when Phil kneaded at the tensions in his shoulders. He couldn’t remember the last time he actually felt relaxed and comfortable, and he was about to fall asleep when Phil broke the silence.

“Are you feeling better, kitten?”

“A lil,” Dan mumbled, suddenly embarrassed by his breakdown earlier. “Sorry if I scared you earlier.”

“No need to be sorry. I’m always here for you, okay? I don’t want you to think all those horrible things about yourself. You’re smart and confident, you’re not a nuisance or useless. I’m proud and so happy to have you, Dan. You’re not good for nothing.” Phil ended his mini speech by planting a kiss on Dan’s wet hair.

Dan sighed. He wished he could believe Phil as easily as he believed the people in university who brought him down. He splashed the water, angry at himself for being so affected by people who don’t matter, yet unable to accept what the most important person to him was saying.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Phil asked slowly, stroking Dan’s shoulders.

Dan gave a small shake of his head. “I just wanna play to be honest,” Dan said shyly. He was upset that his return home was ruined like that, he’d been looking forward to playing with Phil.

“Just relax a little while more. Need to make sure you’re in the right mindset if we’re gonna do anything,” Phil answered, he wasn’t going to push Dan about his meltdown if he wasn’t ready to talk about it.

After a little more massaging, Phil got up. “You okay being here by yourself? I’m gonna prepare some things for you to get ready with in the bedroom.”

Dan nodded.

“Just stay until you’re really ready to play, alright? And if you decide not to play, that’s fine too. Don’t have to pressure yourself, I won’t mind. Your wellbeing is more important.”

Dan nodded again, and Phil gave him a small smile before leaving the bathroom.

 _What did I do to deserve him?_ , Dan wondered.

* * *

When his skin started getting wrinkly and the water wasn’t warm anymore, Dan finally got out of the bathtub. He took his time drying himself off before walking to the bedroom.

Phil wasn’t in, but he’d laid out the toys on the bed. Dan smiled as he saw his outfit. Phil knew exactly what he needed to clear his mind from all the stress.

He got on all fours on the floor and quickly fingered himself open. Then he took the steel plug. Attached to it was a brown cat tail, long and soft and matching his own hair. He stroked the tail for a bit, feeling the smooth faux fur. He then pushed the plug into himself, biting his lip to suppress a moan from escaping. When the plug was fully in, he wiggled his butt a little, feeling the tail sway behind him, tickling his inner thighs.

Next, he grabbed the collar from the bed. It was a thin turquoise silk collar with a small black ribbon at the front and a silver bell that hung below the ribbon. Dan loved the colour of the collar, it reminded him of Phil’s eyes. He fastened it on and tapped the bell, letting it jingle.

Lastly, he put on the cat ears that matched the colour of his tail and his hair. He crawled in front of the mirror to take a look at himself. For a moment he contemplated if he should get some sharpie to draw whiskers on his face, but decided that’d turn him from sexy to cringey.

He was a little hard from fingering himself, and looking at himself like this just turned him on further. He turned a little to look at his tail, enjoying the feel of fur on his skin.

After a while of checking himself out, Dan finally crawled out of the room. He slowly made his way to Phil, who was on the sofa with his laptop. Phil immediately looked up when Dan entered the room. “Hey there, kitten,” he greeted.

Dan bumped his head against Phil’s shin, rubbed his cheek against Phil’s knee like an actual cat would. Phil chuckled and scratched Dan’s hair lightly.

“C’mon up, kitty,” Phil said, patting the space on the sofa next to him.

Dan managed to gracefully climb up onto the sofa, and he snuggled into Phil’s side, curling his body as much as he could. Phil smiled and played with the end of Dan’s tail.

“You must be hungry, kitten,” Phil said, moving to get the plate of sandwiches he’d prepared for Dan.

Dan hadn’t noticed the food on the coffee table, and he certainly hadn’t noticed how hungry he actually was, too busy having a breakdown and all. But at the sight of the tuna sandwich, his stomach growled.

Phil tore off a small piece and fed it to Dan, who gratefully accepted it. Phil stroked Dan’s hair as he chewed, making Dan hum contentedly.

They kept at it until the sandwich was gone. Every time Phil fed Dan the small bites, Dan kept Phil’s fingers between his lips just a little longer than necessary, looking up at Phil with big eyes and moaning softly in appreciation. He noticed how his actions were slowly making Phil hard, but Phil would just smile down at him and pat his hair and straighten his ears.

After the meal, Phil turned the tv on and continued patting Dan while he watched the tv, scratching under his chin sometimes and stroking his back other times. Dan purred, it felt so good. He felt so safe and cared for. He closed his eyes and just focused on the light touches he was getting from Phil.

“My kitty’s so pretty,” Phil commended, and Dan hid his face in Phil’s side to hide his blush, but he couldn’t stop himself from purring at the praise.

After a while, the pats slowed down and Phil just rested his hand on Dan’s back. Dan was happy being able to just lay there and be Phil’s pretty little kitty. In that moment, he didn’t have any assignments to stress over, no exams to study for, no grades to worry about, and absolutely no rude professors or coursemates to bring him down.

In that moment, the only thing that mattered to him was Phil. And his tail. He began playfully swatting at his tail, making Phil giggle.

They lounged like that for about half an hour, but then Dan got bored. His and Phil’s boners had both died down, and he wanted to change that. He propped his chin on Phil’s thigh and looked up at Phil.

Phil only responded by brushing his fingers in Dan’s hair absentmindedly. So, Dan slowly inched his face closer to Phil’s crotch. Phil finally looked down when he felt warm breath against his crotch.

“Mrow,” Dan tried to meow.

Phil smiled and tapped the bell on Dan’s collar. “Gettin’ bored, pet?”

“Mrrow,” Dan meowed again, and he nuzzled Phil’s crotch.

Phil couldn’t resist when Dan’s looking so cute like that, looking up at him with his big brown eyes in a cat-like manner. He smiled and unzipped his pants, but didn’t go any further. He wanted to see what his lil kitty had in mind.

Dan eyed Phil’s crotch hungrily. With his teeth, he pulled Phil’s underwear down just enough to get Phil’s dick out. It was barely hard, but that’s exactly how Dan wanted it. He wanted to feel it grow in his mouth.

Slowly, he took Phil’s soft cock in his mouth up to the hilt. He hollowed his cheeks. With his nose buried in Phil’s pubes and his lips meeting Phil’s crotch, Dan closed his eyes and hummed in content.

Phil’s breathing got a little shallower as he felt his cock twitch in the warmth of Dan’s mouth. But Dan wasn’t sucking on him, wasn’t trying to do anything to get him hard at all. He was just laying still and keeping Phil’s cock in his mouth.

Dan focused on breathing through his nose. Deep breaths that were made better as he could inhale his master’s scent with each breath. He rested his head on Phil’s thigh and felt the weight of Phil’s slowly growing cock on his tongue. He didn’t want to rush anything. He was glad Phil was taking his time as well.

Phil ran his hand through Dan’s curls softly. He knew what Dan was doing, so he tried his best not to get hard too quick so that Dan could enjoy cockwarming longer. Dan felt so calm and relaxed as he put all his attention on Phil’s cock. Every so often, he’d purr and feel Phil’s cock twitch and harden a bit more.

They continued lounging, Dan enjoying being a cocksleeve and Phil absentmindedly patting Dan’s head and stroking his back. After some time, Phil’s cock was almost fully hard.

“Enjoying yourself, kitten?” Phil asked softly.

Dan, who had been so still that Phil wasn’t sure if he’d fallen asleep, opened his eyes and blinked up at Phil. Batting his eyelashes, he hummed happily.

Phil let out a little moan. “Your warm mouth feels so good, pet,” he praised.

Dan felt Phil’s tip hit the back of his throat as it finally grew to full hardness. His lips were now stretched around Phil’s shaft, but he didn’t move, still content with just being a cockwarmer. His own cock was also hard, had been since he got Phil’s in his mouth, but he paid no mind. He briefly wondered if it was weird that cockwarming managed to calm him down, ground him and chase all his feelings of panic and stress away. God, does he love Phil’s cock.

Dan could hear Phil breathing heavier, understanding that he probably needed some stimulation. Yet Phil was still so kind, not rushing Dan to do anything, putting Dan’s needs first.

Without breaking eye contact with Phil, Dan slowly moved off, dragging his tongue along the underside of Phil’s cock as he did so. Phil let out a small moan and gripped Dan’s hair lightly, almost knocking Dan’s cat ears off his head.

Dan licked Phil’s slit, tasting a bit of precum. He swirled his tongue around the head before giving it small kitten licks.

“What a tease. Cheeky lil kitty, aren’t you?” Phil said almost breathlessly, and he felt Dan’s smile against his skin before he saw it.

Dan licked his way down Phil’s shaft to his balls. He got up on his elbows and knees and stuck his butt out in the air, swaying his tail about while he sucked on Phil’s balls. Phil stroked down Dan’s back and squeezed Dan’s ass, making Dan mew.

“Ah, good kitten,” Phil praised when Dan moved to finally properly suck on Phil and started bobbing his head.

Dan purred as he sucked on Phil, the vibrations making Phil’s toes curl. The bell on his collar jingled as he moved faster.

Dan sucked Phil all the way down til his nose poked Phil’s crotch, and he stayed for as long as he could. His gag reflex was long gone, he only moved up a little when he needed some air. Dan repeated his movements, deepthroating Phil who groaned in pleasure whenever he felt his tip reach the back of Dan’s throat.

Phil had one hand resting in Dan’s hair, and his other moved to Dan’s hard dick. Dan was so focused on pleasuring Phil that he was barely aware of his own erection. He didn’t even feel the desire to come, gaining pleasure purely from giving Phil pleasure.

But as Phil started stroking Dan’s cock, Dan couldn’t help the little mews he let out while he continued to blow Phil. He thrusted his hips into Phil’s fist while bobbing his head at the same rhythm.

“Good pet, so beautiful like this,” Phil praised again, moving his hand away from Dan’s cock to stroke his tail and push the plug into Dan further. Dan moaned in response, arching his back and wiggling his ass.

Dan pulled off of Phil and licked his red lips. He nuzzled Phil’s crotch, taking his time. He didn’t want to rush things. Ending the scene quicker meant facing reality sooner.

Phil had went back to stroking Dan’s cock lazily. He really needed to come, was so tempted to push his cock past Dan’s swollen lips. But he let Dan go at his own pace, nosing his balls, purring when Phil twisted his hand in his hair.

Dan licked up the stripe of precum leaking down Phil’s cock before sucking him again. He had begun leaking precum as well, and Phil stroked him faster, making him moan around Phil’s cock.

They were both so close to the edge already, moaning and panting as their movements sped up. Dan eagerly sucked on Phil while massaging his balls, feeling Phil tremble in pleasure.

“I’m close, pet,” Phil panted, stroking Dan quickly so they’d come together.

Dan meowed in agreement with his mouth full of Phil’s cock. He hummed as he bobbed his head faster, encouraging Phil to orgasm. His hips were thrusting urgently into Phil’s fist.

Phil came with a loud groan, and Dan followed almost immediately. Dan moaned as he came, but never took his mouth off Phil’s cock as he swallowed Phil’s cum. Phil continued stroking Dan albeit erratically, and Dan’s cum spilled all over his hand.

Dan only pulled off when he was sure he’d swallowed every drop of Phil’s cum. He looked down himself to see Phil’s hand wrapped loosely around his softening cock. He pawed at it until Phil brought his hand closer to his face, then he licked up his own cum, cleaning Phil’s hand.

Phil was panting, and he looked at his kitty lap up his own cum on his palm through half lidded eyes. “So hot, kitten,” he commented.

When Dan was done, he licked his lips then rested his head on Phil’s thigh, looking up at Phil with wide, adoring eyes.

“Love you, kitty,” Phil said softly, petting Dan’s cat ears. Dan purred, then he gave a light peck on Phil’s crotch and tucked Phil back into his pants using his teeth.

Dan wished he could stay in his kitten headspace forever. He was so comfortable, with his cheek resting on Phil’s thigh. He felt so blissed, so safe and calm. He closed his eyes and purred softly.

Phil pet Dan’s hair for a while, but he knew letting a sub go to sleep while in a different headspace is not a good idea. He nudged his thigh a little, making Dan grumble softly.

“C’mon kitty, let’s go to the bedroom. Better than falling asleep here,” he suggested.

Dan whined, but got up on all fours. He yawned and pandiculated his back just like a cat would. He looked up at Phil, who’d already stood up, sleepily.

Phil smiled fondly and tried to pick Dan up like he would a cat, but Dan was so big that he ended up carrying him bridal style. Dan nuzzled against Phil’s neck as Phil walked to the room.

Phil gently put Dan on the bed, and Dan stayed on all fours. “So good for me, aren’t you?” Phil praised quietly, nuzzling his nose against Dan’s.

He pecked Dan lightly on the lips and stroked his cheek. “I love you so much,” Phil continued, noticing how Dan’s eyes began to water.

“I’m always here to take care of you,” Phil whispered reassuringly as he moved behind Dan, “Let’s get ready for bed, yeah.”

He stroked Dan’s tail, and Dan swayed his hips a little. Phil heard Dan sigh as he slowly pulled the tail plug out. He stroked the smooth skin of Dan’s ass before moving back to face his boy.

Dan looked up at Phil with wide, glassy eyes as Phil removed his cat ears. Phil tapped the bell on his collar one last time before unfastening it. He quickly placed all the toys on the bedside drawer and undressed, then returned to Dan. He gestured for Dan to lie down.

Dan curled into Phil’s side as soon as they laid down. He didn’t want to leave his headspace, but he could feel Phil pulling him out of it. Phil held him close and he listened with his eyes shut to whispered praises and positive words, willing himself not to cry.

Phil stroked his hair, hugged him, kissed his forehead gently. “You okay, Dan?” he checked in quietly after a while.

Dan opened his eyes and looked up into caring blue irises. “Yes, Phil,” he gave a small smile, “thank you.”

Phil returned his smile. He knows his boy was strong, and he’d make sure to always be by his side to help him get through anything.

“I love you,” Dan whispered. He felt so so grateful to have Phil, to have someone who cared that much about him. Someone who wouldn’t take advantage of him when he was vulnerable, someone who wasn’t put off by his outbursts and breakdowns. Someone who would instead pick him back up and remind him of his worth. Someone who knew exactly what his needs were, and would act on them with no hesitation.

“I love you too,” Phil whispered back. He watched as Dan drifted off to sleep against his chest. He knows they’d make it through anything, as long as they were together, where they belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last chapter of Where You Belong. I had fun writing it and I’m glad many of you enjoy it too <3 Sad to end this series, but hey it means I can start on new stuff :)
> 
> If you guys loved this series, it’d mean a lot to me if you guys nominated WYB in phanficawards.tumblr.com <3
> 
> also you can send me prompts over on blissedoutphil.tumblr.com ~
> 
> EDIT: THANK YOU for nominating this fic in the hardcore smut category!! I'm happy that yall enjoyed this fic enough to deem it worthy of a nomination omg :) Voting is now open!! Please vote for WYB, thank you so much <33


End file.
